Missverständnisse
by nagareboshi08
Summary: "Aufstehen, die Sonne lacht.", rief Merlin in seiner aufdringlichsten und nervtötendsten Stimme. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Arthur es hasste, so von ihm geweckt zu werden...


Merlin wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Nun, genau genommen waren es inzwischen sogar schon vier Fehler. Merlin war nicht dumm. Zumindest war er nicht dumm im traditionellen Sinne des Wortes. Er konnte sich die Schuhe binden, ohne fremde Hilfe, er konnte lesen und schreiben und er wusste, welche Pilze man essen konnte und welche nicht. Er konnte inzwischen sogar die einzelnen Teile einer Rüstung benennen und sie jemandem (Arthur) anziehen, ohne denjenigen (Arthur) dabei zu verletzten oder etwas zu vergessen (darauf war Merlin wirklich stolz, wenn er ehrlich war).

Merlin hätte sich also nicht wirklich als dumm bezeichnet. Zumindest bisher nicht. Doch als er nun schon das vierte Mal in diesem Monat auf das schlafende Gesicht von Arthur hinunter blickte, fing er wirklich an, diese Behauptung in Frage zu stellen.

Er rutschte langsam zum Bettrand hinüber, den Blick immer noch auf Arthurs Gesicht gerichtet und darauf bedacht, diesen so wenig wie möglich in seinem Schlaf zu stören.

Es war wirklich dumm mit Arthur zu schlafen. Zum vierten Mal. Er hatte schon beim ersten Mal gewusst, dass er es nicht hätte tun sollen, doch seine Tendenz das Ganze zu wiederholen, lies Merlin langsam wirklich daran zweifeln, dass der Bereich seines Gehirns, der für das logische Denken (und seinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb) zuständig war, so einwandfrei funktionierte, wie er bisher immer gedacht hatte.

Merlin war langsam auch wirklich gut darin, sich am Morgen danach aus Arthurs Zimmer zu schleichen. Er lies seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, um festzustellen, wo die einzelnen Teile seiner Kleidung abgeblieben waren. Er sah seine Hose unter Arthurs Schreibtisch liegen. Leise stand er auf.

Arthur war der Kronprinz, bald sogar der König und auch wenn Merlin oft nicht gerade das beste Urteilsvermögen besaß, wenn es um Arthur ging (gestern Nacht bewies diese Tatsache offensichtlich mehr als eindeutig), so wusste er doch ganz genau, dass diese Sache mit ihnen keine Zukunft haben konnte.

Merlin hob sein leicht zerknittertes Hemd auf, das neben einem Stuhl gelegen hatte und zog es sich über den Kopf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Bett hinüber, in dem Arthur immer noch friedlich schlief.

Gwen liebte Arthur. Gut, vielleicht liebte sie auch Lancelot. Merlin war sich da inzwischen wirklich nicht mehr sicher. Letztendlich spielte das jedoch sowieso keine Rolle, denn Arthur liebte sie und das war wirklich alles, was zählte. Merlin wusste nicht, warum Arthur nun schon das vierte Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte und was dabei in seinem Kopf vorging, er wusste nur, dass es nichts bedeuten konnte. Er war ein Diener und ein Mann. Natürlich hatte es nichts zu bedeuten.

Merlin blickte sich suchend nach seinen Schuhen um. Es wurde langsam hell und er wollte wirklich nicht hier sein, wenn Arthur aufwachte. Zumindest wollte er nicht als Arthurs schmutziges Geheimnis (und wirklich, das war ein richtig bescheuerter Ausdruck, aber ein besserer fiel ihm dafür gerade nicht ein) hier sein. Er war immer noch Arthurs Diener und egal was zwischen ihnen vorfiel, das würde sich nicht ändern. Merlin war nach wie vor derjenige, der Arthur als erster morgens zu sehen bekam. Zerzaustes Haar, orientierungsloser Gesichtsausdruck und alles. Das würde er sich auch so einfach nicht nehmen lassen.

Er fand seine Schuhe am Fuß des Bettes unter ein paar achtlos vom Bett geworfenen Kissen.

Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Manchmal wünschte Merlin sich, dass sie es tun würden. Wäre er ein mutigerer Mann, könnte er Arthur einfach darauf ansprechen. Er könnte ihn fragen, warum er Merlin mit zu sich ins Bett nahm, was es bedeutete. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder Gwen ein und obwohl Merlin Arthur niemals verlassen würde, so konnte er doch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was er tun würde, wenn Arthur ihm sagte, dass es einfach nur Spaß war, eine einfache, unkomplizierte Art, Stress abzubauen. Allein der Gedanke verursachte ein leichtes Gefühl von Übelkeit.

An der Tür blieb Merlin noch einmal stehen und warf einen letzten Blick hinüber zu Arthur. Er konnte nicht vielmehr als dessen blondes Haar erkennen. Er erlaubte sich einen Moment der Schwäche, in dem er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, neben Arthur aufzuwachen, ohne sofort danach zu verschwinden und dann so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Merlin seufzte leise, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und schlüpfte hindurch.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, lief er Gwaine über den Weg (oder genauer gesagt; sie liefen ineinander hinein, als Merlin gerade durch die Tür gehen wollte, die hinaus in den Hof führte). Als Merlin auf dem Boden saß und verwirrt in die aufgehende Morgensonne blinzelte, hörte er jemanden lachen.

„Ich sehe, du bist wie immer aufmerksam, Merlin.", hörte er Gwaines amüsierte Stimme. Merlin gab ein kurzes Murren von sich und ergriff Gwaines Hand, die dieser ihm hilfsbereit anbot.

„Warum bist du schon so früh unterwegs? Solltest du um diese Zeit nicht noch im Tiefschlaf deinen Rausch von gestern Nacht ausschlafen?"

Gwaine lachte, während Merlin sich die Hose abklopfte.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so, mein Freund.", antwortete Gwaine und klopfte Merlin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber dank unserem Lieblingsprinzen, hab ich die ganze Woche Nachtwachendienst. Ich glaube, ich hab einmal zu oft die ganze Taverne auf seine Kosten eingeladen." Gwaine lachte erneut und Merlin konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich Arthurs mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, als dieser erneut ein Pergament mit einer entsprechend langen Auflistung von Getränken und eingelegten Eiern in den Händen hielt.

„Hast du ganz allein Dienst?", fragte Merlin. Arthur war in der Regel ziemlich streng, wenn es um solche Dinge ging (er sprach aus Erfahrung).

„Percival hat sich erbarmt mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Der Kerl ist einfach zu gutherzig.", antwortete Gwaine und seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, den Merlin zuvor noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Er blickte in Gwaines Gesicht. Gwaine lächelte immer noch, doch es war ein sanfteres, wärmeres Lächeln, welches Merlin nur zu gut kannte. Es war das gleiche Lächeln, mit dem Lancelot Gwen immer dann anblickte, wenn er meinte, dass keiner es sehen konnte. Gaius hatte Alice mit diesem Lächeln angesehen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Merlin und machte sich auf den Weg über den Hof. Gwaine folgte ihm und verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er Merlins wissendes Grinsen sah. „Nichts verstehst du", erwiderte er und rempelte Merlin mit der Schulter an, so dass dieser ein paar Schritte zur Seite stolperte.

Merlins Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du falsch liegst, mit dem, was du dir gerade in deinem Kopf zurechtgelegt hast." Gwaine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch er lächelte immer noch. Merlin zog es vor, nichts zu sagen. Gwaine seufzte und verdrehte gutmütig die Augen.

„Letzte Nacht hat Perc ein verletztes Katzenjunges gefunden", begann er schließlich zu erzählen, „er hat es zu Gaius gebracht und ist solange geblieben, bis er ganz sicher war, dass es dem Kätzchen wirklich gut geht." Gwaine hob den Kopf und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als ihn die helle Morgensonne blendete. Merlin blickte ihn abwartend an. Er war sicher, dass diese Geschichte irgendwie etwas mit ihrem Gespräch zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er im Moment noch nicht wirklich sagen konnte, was.

„Percival sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber unter all den Muskeln hat er einfach nur ein riesengroßes Herz aus weicher Wolle." Gwaine lächelte Merlin leicht traurig an.

„Er kümmert sich um alle hilfsbedürftigen und verlassenen Kreaturen. Er ist einfach so.", endete Gwaine und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Merlin beobachtete ihn eingehend von der Seite, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er hatte Gwaine noch nie so ernst und traurig gesehen.

„Ich denke, du solltest mit ihm reden.", sagte er schließlich. Sie blieben vor Gaius' Tür stehen und Merlin legte eine Hand auf Gwaines Unterarm. Er lächelte aufmunternd. Gwaine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das", sagte er und lächelte leicht, „aber nur, wenn du es auch tust."

„Warum sollte ich mit Percival reden?", fragte Merlin und wusste, dass es ein überaus schwacher Versuch war, sich dumm zu stellen.

Gwaine blickte ihn wissend an. „Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht von Perc rede." Merlin lachte sanft. „Ja." Sie lächelten sich an. „Ich denk drüber nach.", sagte Merlin schließlich. Gwaine nickte.

„Sehn wir uns heute Mittag beim Training?", fragte Gwaine hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich werde wie immer da sein und Arthurs Wasserkrug halten."

Gwaine lachte. „Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns später. Ich geh jetzt erst mal schlafen."

Merlin nickte. „Bis nachher." Er blickte Gwaine hinterher, als dieser den Flur hinunter verschwand.

„Aufstehen, die Sonne lacht.", rief Merlin in seiner aufdringlichsten und nervtötendsten Stimme. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Arthur es hasste, so von ihm geweckt zu werden und gerade das war für Merlin ein noch größerer Anreiz, sich in seiner besten Laune zu präsentieren. Er riss die Vorhänge auf und wandte sich um, um fröhlich grinsend in das mürrische Gesicht von Arthur zu blicken.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Sire."

Arthurs Antwort bestand darin laut aufzustöhnen und seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen zu vergraben. Merlin erlaubte sich ein sanftes Lächeln, das vermutlich Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Gwaine heute morgen hatte, bevor er sich daran machte, Arthurs auf dem Boden liegende Kleidung einzusammeln. Er versuchte sein bestes, alle Gedanken an die Ereignisse der vergangen Nacht zu verdrängen, die erst dazu geführt hatten, dass Arthurs Kleidungsstücke im ganzen Zimmer verteilt waren (er war nicht besonders erfolgreich).

„Agravaine wünscht Euch vor der Versammlung mit dem Hofrat zu sprechen", sagte Merlin, um sich von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, „Ihr solltet Euch also mit dem Frühstück beeilen." Es fühlte sich jedes Mal komisch an, am nächsten Morgen wieder so förmlich mit Arthur zu reden (nicht, dass Merlin sich besonders dafür interessierte, wie man sich angemessen gegenüber Adligen verhielt. Die meiste Zeit ignorierte er jegliche Art von Förmlichkeit vollkommen, wenn es um Arthur ging. Arthur war schließlich so alt wie er (ein paar Monate jünger sogar), warum sollte er ihn also behandeln, als sei er etwas anderes als ein einfacher, gleichaltriger Freund. Vor allem, wenn Arthur sich meistens ohnehin wie ein verzogener, arroganter... nun, Prinz verhielt). Doch an diesen besonderen Morgen brauchte er die Förmlichkeiten und die Distanz, die dadurch hergestellt wurde. Er wusste nicht, ob er sonst in der Lage wäre, Arthur überhaupt gegenüber zu treten. Es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit.

Merlin warf die dreckige Kleidung in eine Ecke neben der Tür, um sie später mitzunehmen. „Sir Leon hat mich gebeten Euch daran zu erinnern, dass Ihr noch die Details für den großen Jagdausflug nächste Woche mit ihm besprechen müsst." Er ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank und suchte nach einem passenden Hemd. Er musste wirklich dringend mal wieder waschen. Merlin verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Ich hab Eure Rüstung und Euer Schwert poliert und repariert. Die Pferde sind gemistet und Eure Schuhe geputzt." Merlin nahm ein Hemd und eine Hose aus dem Kleiderschrank und legte sie auf einen Stuhl. Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick hinüber zum Bett, in dem Arthur immer noch reglos lag. Er hatte das Kissen leicht angehoben und blickte darunter hervor zu Merlin hinüber. Merlin konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was für ein Gesicht Arthur machte, da er nur ungefähr die Hälfte davon sehen konnte. Seine blonden Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander.

Merlin starrte stumm zurück und versuchte das warme Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg zu unterdrücken. Seine Nervosität ebenfalls. Schließlich hörte er Arthur leise seufzen. „Merlin", begann er und seine Stimme war halb erstickt, „tu mir einen Gefallen und halt einfach die Klappe." Mit diesen mürrischen Worten setzte er sich ruckartig auf. „Natürlich, Sire.", antwortete Merlin und versuchte so amüsiert wie möglich zu klingen, auch wenn Arthurs Gesicht bei seinen Worten einen seltsam leeren Ausdruck annahm.

„Es war Gwaines Schuld!" Elyan warf einen mürrischen Blick zu Gwaine hinüber, der versuchte, so unscheinbar wie möglich auszusehen (mit nicht sehr großem Erfolg, wie Merlin feststellen musste). „Eigentlich war es ja Lancelots Schuld. Er hat mich angerempelt.", warf Gwaine ein und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Lancelot ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf.

Arthur schnaubte genervt. „Es ist mir egal, wer dich angerempelt hat."

„Es war keine Absicht.", murmelte Lancelot. Leon blickte ihn verstehend an.

„Jemand muss das hier wieder sauber machen und dieser jemand wirst du sein, Gwaine.", sagte Arthur in seinem besten Befehlston und warf dann einen wütenden Blick in die Runde.

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was ihr alle hier in der Waffenkammer zu suchen habt."

„Oh, das ist meine Schuld.", meldete Merlin sich zu Wort und lächelte Gwaine schuldbewusst zu.

„Irgendwie wundert mich das kein bisschen.", murmelte Arthur und fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde über das Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid, dass dir der Helm auf den Fuß gefallen ist.", sagte Gwaine und blickte Elyan mit seinem besten unschuldigen Blick an (Merlin musste zugeben, dass der ziemlich gut war).

„Sei froh, dass es nur ein Helm war und nicht ein frisch geschärftes Schwert.", bemerkte Percival.

„Ich wollte ihnen dein neues Schild zeigen.", erklärte Merlin an Arthur gewandt und ignorierte die anderen.

„Mein neues was?"

„Es ist ein wirklich schönes Schild, Sire." Leon nickte anerkennend.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht so nachtragend sein, Elyan.", jammerte Gwaine. Elyan rieb sich murrend den Fuß.

„Ich glaube, es tut ihm wirklich Leid.", kam Percival Gwaine zur Hilfe und dieser blickte ihn daraufhin dankbar an. Merlin lächelte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich ein neues Schild für dich bemale, nachdem dein letztes kaputt gegangen ist." Merlin blickte Arthur mit großen Augen an und versuchte, nicht zu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

„Ich dachte, das sei ein schlechter Scherz gewesen."

„Als würde Merlin über so etwas Witze machen.", sagte Lancelot lächelnd.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt. Ich bin wirklich gut mit einem Pinsel.", sagte Merlin gekränkt. Arthur blickte ihn daraufhin mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen schweigend an. Lancelot lachte. Merlin wusste nicht, was daran lustig war.

„Natürlich tut es mir Leid. Ich wollte Elyan nie verletzen.", sagte Gwaine leicht beleidigt. Elyan seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse, Gwaine. Es ist ja nichts passiert." Gwaine lächelte ihn daraufhin erleichtert und dankbar an.

„Du hast mir ein Schild gemacht?", fragte Arthur erstaunt. Merlin nickte.

„Hier." Er griff an Leon vorbei, um Arthur das Schild zu zeigen. Als Merlin es ihm reichte, nahm dieser es erstaunt entgegen. Arthur betrachtete das Schild mit großen Augen und sagte nichts.

„Arthur?", sagte Merlin schließlich und blickte ihn etwas unsicher an. Er wusste, dass das Schild gut geworden war, er hatte sich schließlich viel Mühe damit gegeben und bisher hatte Arthur sich immer über alle Geschenke von Merlin gefreut, auch wenn sie noch so albern und nutzlos waren (wie beispielsweise der kleine Hund aus Holz, den er geschnitzt hatte, kurz nachdem sein Vater gestorben war und der wirklich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihn Arthur nur gegeben, weil er Merlin nicht ausgelacht, sondern gesagt hatte, dass er ihn irgendwie an den Hund erinnerte, den er als Kind gehabt hatte. Oder auch das Buch über mystische Kreaturen, das er Arthur zum Spaß nach der Geschichte mit dem Einhorn geschenkt hatte. Arthur freute sich sogar über die Blumen, die Merlin ihm nur deswegen ab und zu ins Zimmer stellte, weil er ihn irgendwann einmal dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln an ein paar Wildblumen gerochen hatte).

Arthur erwartete nicht, dass man ihm etwas schenkte. Er war der Kronprinz und als solcher bekam er ohnehin alles, was er wollte. Merlin hatte jedoch früh gelernt, dass Arthur nicht erwartete, dass man ihm etwas schenkte, einfach nur, weil er Arthur war und jemand ihm eine Freude machen wollte. Die Tatsache, dass sich tatsächlich jemand die Mühe machte, etwas für ihn zu tun, nicht weil er es musste, sondern einfach nur, weil man wollte, schien ihn jedes Mal wieder zutiefst zu verwundern und zu erstaunen. Dieses Mal war es nicht anders.

Arthur blickte zu Merlin hinüber und seine Augen waren so voller Verwunderung, Freude und... Zuneigung, dass sich plötzlich ein Kloß in Merlins Hals zu bilden schien und er das Gefühl hatte, nichts sagen zu können, selbst wenn er gewusst hätte was. Er tat das einzige, wozu er sich in diesem Moment in der Lage fühlte und lächelte Arthur an. Merlin versuchte dadurch all das auszudrücken, was er in diesem Moment nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Eigentlich wollte Merlin einfach nur, dass Arthur wusste, dass er sich freute, dass Arthur sich freute und dass egal was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war (und in den anderen drei Nächten zuvor), es nichts an Merlins Loyalität und Freundschaft ändern würde.

„Sollten wir vielleicht besser gehen?", sagte Gwaine und vermutlich hatte er beabsichtigt zu flüstern, was ihm, ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nicht gelungen war.

„Gwaine!" Elyan stöhnte leise auf.

„Was denn?"

Percival verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen den Oberarm.

Arthur senkte den Blick und räusperte sich.

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich, „lasst uns endlich mit dem Training beginnen." Sein Blick blieb an Gwaine hängen. „Und du räumst hier auf." Er deutete auf die am Boden liegenden Rüstungen.

Gwaine ächzte. „Das ist nicht fair." Arthur zuckte nur mit den Schultern und mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick (es war der selbe Blick, mit dem Arthur manchmal seinen Vater anblickte (und früher auch Morgana) oder sein Lieblingspferd Hengroen und Merlin konnte wirklich kein anderes Wort finden, um diesen Blick zu beschreiben) stellte er das Schild auf den Boden, gegen eine Wand, bevor er sich umwandte und den Raum verließ. Merlin versuchte, zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag, das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, während die anderen Arthur nach draußen folgten.

Percival war der letzte. Er zögerte und warf einen Blick zu Gwaine hinüber. Dieser kniete gerade auf dem Boden und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Merlin beobachtete, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Percivals Gesicht legte. Er überlegte gerade, ob er etwas sagen sollte, als Percival sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Merlin lächelte. „Brauchst du zufällig ein wenig Hilfe, Gwaine.", fragte er schließlich und machte sich daran, einen Helm aufzuheben, der vor seinen Füßen lag.

„Du bist wirklich ein echter Freund, Merlin.", rief Gwaine überrascht und blickte ihn dankbar an.

Als Merlin später Arthurs Zimmer betrat, um ihm sein Abendessen zu bringen, saß dieser an seinem, mit Pergamenten übersäten, Schreibtisch. Merlin stellte das Tablett mit dem Abendessen schweigend auf einem Tisch ab. Es war besser, den Prinz nicht zu stören, wenn er sich mit wichtigen Staatsangelegenheiten befasste (oder zumindest so tat, als würde er sich damit beschäftigen. Merlin war kein Idiot, auch wenn Arthur gerne etwas anderes behauptete. Er konnte sehr wohl unterscheiden, ob Arthur sich wirklich mit den vor ihm liegenden Dokumenten beschäftigte oder ob er einfach nur darauf starrte und in Wahrheit über etwas ganz anderes nachdachte. So oder so war es jedoch besser, ihn dabei in Ruhe zu lassen).

Merlin nahm den leeren Wasserkrug und einen Becher, der umgefallen auf dem Tisch lag und wandte sich um, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Er musste noch Arthurs frisch gewaschene Wäsche aus der Küche holen.

„Merlin!"

Merlin blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um Arthur fragend anzusehen.

Arthurs Augen wanderten suchend über sein Gesicht. Merlin wusste nicht, was genau Arthur suchte und wartete geduldig. Schließlich räusperte Arthur sich und wandte den Blick zur Seite ab, um nun in den leeren Kamin zu starren. Er spielte nervös mit der Feder in seiner Hand.

„Arthur?", fragte Merlin schließlich vorsichtig. Ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl begann sich von seiner Magengegend aus auszubreiten. Arthur verhielt sich nur dann so zögernd und unsicher, wenn er kurz davor war, über etwas zu sprechen, das ihm zutiefst unangenehm war. Genauer gesagt, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Merlin hatte eine vage Vermutung, worum genau es hier ging. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich vor Angst in der nächste Ecke verkriechen oder vor Erleichterung lachen sollte.

Arthur schien sich inzwischen entschieden zu haben, wie genau er vorgehen wollte und räusperte sich erneut. Er legte die Feder beiseite und blickte in Merlins Gesicht, die Schultern angespannt.

„Danke, für das Schild. Es...", er zögerte einen Augenblick, „..es ist wirklich schön." Er räusperte sich noch einmal und senkte den Blick. Als er Merlin wieder ansah, lächelte er leicht.

Merlin wusste wirklich nicht, warum er plötzlich so enttäuscht war. Natürlich wollte Arthur nicht über das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, reden. Es gab da nämlich überhaupt nichts zu bereden. Merlin war der einzige, der sich darüber Gedanken machte und sich Dinge wünschte, die sowohl unmöglich, wie auch vollkommen unsinnig waren. Arthur hatte vermutlich bereits jegliche Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht (und die anderen Nächte davor) aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln langsam. „Gern geschehen." Er drehte sich um. Und wenn seine Stimme bei diesen Worten etwas zu rau und erstickt geklungen hatte, dann lag das mit Sicherheit daran, dass er vorhin in der Küche zu viel von dem Rauch dort eingeatmet hatte und nicht an dem Kloß, der sich plötzlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

Ein paar Tage später fand Merlin sich zwischen Elyan und Gwaine auf einer Holzbank in ihrer Stamm-Taverne sitzen. Er beobachtete Percival dabei, wie er gerade zum wiederholten Male einen bärtigen Mann mit dickem Bauch im Armdrücken besiegte (und ehrlich, Percival machte nicht gerade ein Geheimnis aus seinen muskulösen Oberarmen, also warum glaubten diese Männer, sie hätten tatsächlich eine echte Chance gegen ihn?) und ihnen somit eine weitere Runde des besten Mets sicherte.

Neben ihm ließ Gwaine einen Schrei des Triumphs ertönen, bevor er aufsprang, um Percival enthusiastisch auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Elyan und Lancelot lachten und stießen mit ihren (immer noch halbvollen, wie Merlin bemerkte) Krügen an.

„Gut gemacht, Percival", rief Leon zu ihm hinüber, als dieser gerade das Siegesgeld entgegen nahm. Gwaines Hand ruhte immer noch auf seiner Schulter. Merlin lächelte. Er lies den Blick durch die Taverne wandern und blieb schließlich an Lancelot hängen, der ihm gegenüber saß und der wissend lächelte, während er zu Gwaine und Percival hinüber blickte. Merlin fragte sich, wie viel Lancelot wusste (da es sich um Lancelot handelte, vermutlich alles. Merlin wüsste wirklich nur zu gern, wie er das immer machte).

„Merlin, du hast noch fast nichts getrunken." Elyan rempelte ihn mit der Schulter an. Merlin blickte hinunter in seinen Metkrug, der noch fast ganz voll war. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte Elyan entschuldigend an. „Ich bin nicht so durstig, um ehrlich zu sein."

Lancelot, Elyan und Leon wechselten einen skeptischen Blick.

„Merlin", begann Leon und beugte sich über den Tisch, „das ist der erste Abend seit Langem, an dem wir alle mal wieder gemeinsam frei haben."

„Hört, hört!", rief Elyan und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug. Leon lächelte.

„Du weißt genau, was freie Abende bedeuten."  
>Leon blickte ihn vielsagend an und natürlich wusste Merlin, was gemeinsame, freie Abende bedeuteten - sinnloses Betrinken (also eigentlich das, was Gwaine an jedem seiner freien Abende tat). Merlin verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend dachte und daran, wie Elyan sich in einer Ecke übergeben hatte, während Gwaine und Lancelot ohne Schuhe und Hemden auf der Bar getanzt hatten. Lancelot lachte als er Merlins Gesichtsausdruck sah.<p>

„Leon, mein Guter, mach Merlin keine Angst."

„Angst?" Merlin blickte Lancelot zweifelnd an. „Es ist eher leichte, gut begründete Sorge um unser aller Wohlergehen." Lancelot zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ist das genau das Selbe."

„Genug geredet", rief Elyan und hob seinen Krug, gerade als Merlin etwas erwidern wollte, „der letzte, der seinen Krug leert, muss die nächste Runde zahlen."

„Die nächste Runde wird doch schon von Percival gezahlt.", murmelte Merlin, während er widerwillig seinen Krug in die Hand nahm und anhob. „So wie im Übrigen auch all die anderen Runden davor."

„Ruhe, Merlin.", sagte Lancelot lachend und auf Elyans Kommando hin setzten sie alle ihre Krüge an die Lippen und begannen zu trinken.

„Was muss ich da sehen? Kaum dreh ich euch eine Minute den Rücken zu, fangt ihr schon an um die Wette zu trinken und das ohne mich." Gwaine ließ sich neben Merlin auf die Bank fallen. Er hatte jeweils zwei volle Krüge in beiden Händen, die leicht überschwappten, als er sie auf dem Tisch abstelle. Percival stellte zwei weitere dazu und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Geschafft!" Leon stellte seinen, nun leeren Krug, ab und griff sofort über den Tisch, um sich einen neuen zu nehmen. „Mist", fluchte Elyan und stellte seinen Krug ebenfalls ab. Merlin schielte am Rand seines Kruges vorbei zu Lancelot hinüber und sah, dass dieser ebenfalls fast fertig war. Als Lancelot seinem Blick begegnete, zogen sich seine Lippen leicht nach oben und seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert. Merlin runzelte als Antwort die Stirn, um ihm so seinen Unmut zu zeigen. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er verlieren würde und das hatte nicht nur daran gelegen, dass sein Krug am Vollsten gewesen war. Er war noch nie gut im Wetttrinken gewesen.

„Merlin, komm schon. Das kannst du doch besser.", rief Gwaine neben ihm und nein, Merlin konnte es nicht besser. Von zu schnellem Trinken wurde ihm immer schlecht. Als Lancelot schließlich seinen leeren Krug auf dem Tisch abstellte, war Merlin nur froh, dass er ebenfalls aufhören konnte. „Schade!", rief Gwaine und legte Merlin tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Die nächste Runde geht auf Merlin!" Elyan lachte und Percival hob seinen Krug um Merlin dankbar zuzuprosten. Merlin verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Die nächste Runde geht auf Arthur", antwortete Gwaine und rempelte Merlin leicht an.

„Oh, nein." Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werd nicht schon wieder eure Stiefel putzen." Er warf Gwaine einen finsteren Blick zu. Percival schob ihm einen weiteren Krug Met zu. „Ich bin derjenige, auf den Arthur danach immer sauer ist und der dann den ganzen Tag seine schlechte Laune ertragen muss." Die anderen lachten.

„Oh, komm schon, Merlin." Lancelot schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch lachend.

„Was?", fragte Merlin und warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde. „Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Merlin, wir wissen doch alle, dass unser Prinz nie wirklich sauer auf dich ist.", sagte Percival und Elyan nickte zustimmend. „Du könntest ganz Camelot auf seine Kosten einladen und er würde es zahlen, ohne wirklich wütend zu werden."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, sogar Leon. Merlin fühlte sich verraten und zeigte ihnen das auch, indem er gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Das ist nicht wahr!", murmelte er schließlich und blickte die anderen beleidigt an.

Gwaine tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Kopf. „Natürlich nicht." Merlin wusste genau, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Merlin wusste, dass er betrunken war, als er nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu kichern und schwankend neben Percivals Stuhl stand. Percival versuchte nun schon seit einiger Zeit Gwaine, der seinen Kopf auf Percivals Schulter abgelegt hatte, wieder zurück ins Reich der Lebenden zu holen (er musste zwischendurch jedoch immer wieder aufhören, um zu würfeln oder einen Schluck zu trinken).

Merlin streckte die Hand aus, um Gwaine seinen Zeigefinger mehrmals in die Wange zu bohren. Er kicherte. „Hey, Gwaine!" Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und musste sich an Lancelots Stuhl festhalten, um nicht umzufallen. „Gwaine!", sagte er erneut und musste wieder kichern. Er zog leicht an einer Strähne von Gwaines Haar. Gwaine versuchte seine Hand wegzuschlagen und traf stattdessen Percival am Kopf.

Merlin brach daraufhin in haltloses Gelächter aus. Lancelot schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Elyan und Leon hatten sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile verabschiedet, da sie beide am nächsten Morgen Wachdienst hatten. Lancelot und Percival hatten es währenddessen geschafft, die halbe Taverne in ein Würfelspiel/Trinkspiel zu verwickeln und obwohl keiner der beiden noch nüchtern war, gewannen sie trotzdem über die Hälfte der Spiele. Merlin wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was die zwei so alles zusammen getrieben hatten, bevor sie nach Camelot gekommen waren (in jedem Fall hatte es ihre Trinkfähigkeiten gefestigt).

„Gwaine, lass uns heim gehn", versuchte Merlin es erneut und wollte ihm dieses Mal einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpassen. Leider waren seine Koordinationsfähigkeiten im Moment etwas eingeschränkt, so dass er sich plötzlich auf dem Boden wiederfand. Einen Augenblick lang blinzelte er verwirrt in das leicht verschwommene Gesicht von Lancelot, das irgendwo über ihm in der Luft zu schweben schien.

„Alles in Ordnung, Merlin?", fragte Lancelots Gesicht besorgt. Merlin lachte, woraufhin das Gesicht seufzte und dann verschwand, um sich Percival zuzuwenden. Merlin lachte noch mehr, als er ein Huhn im hinteren Teil der Taverne entdeckte, das wirklich richtig lustig aussah, wie es so mit dem Kopf wackelte, wenn es lief.

„In Ordnung, mein Freund, bringen wir dich nach Hause." Lancelots Füße tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf. Kurz darauf packten ihn zwei warme, starke Hände an den Oberarmen und plötzlich stand Merlin wieder auf eigenen Beinen, ohne genau zu wissen, wie.

„Wir müssen Gwaine mitnehmen.", protestierte Merlin, als Lancelot ihn zum Ausgang zog.

„Percival kümmert sich um ihn.", antwortete Lancelot und das letzte, was Merlin noch sah, bevor die Tür der Taverne hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, war Percivals Arm, der sich um Gwaines Schultern legte.

„Ich glaub, Percival mag Gwaine.", sagte Merlin, während er mit Lancelot durch die Gassen der Unterstadt wankte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Lancelot klang amüsiert, aber zugleich auch neugierig.

„Ich hab Augen im Kopf", erklärte Merlin stolz und Lancelot lachte (als wüsste er nicht sowieso längst was los war. Merlin hatte alles beobachtet, vorhin in der Taverne).

„Gwaine mag ihn auch." Merlin fragte sich, wann alles angefangen hatte, sich zu drehen. „Das darfst du aber keinem weitersagen." Er legte sein Kinn auf Lancelots Schulter und blickte ihn ernst an (zumindest versuchte er das, aber Lancelot bewegte sich zu sehr, so dass Merlin nicht genau wusste, wo er hinsehen sollte).

„Natürlich nicht." Lancelot lächelte.

„Du bist ein wirklich guter Freund, Lancelot.", erwiderte Merlin und tätschelte zufrieden seine Schulter.

Sie wankten durch das Tor, das zum Innenhof des Schlosses führte.

„Du bist auch ein wirklich guter Freund, Merlin.", sagte Lancelot und nickte den beiden Wachen zu, die vor dem Tor standen. Merlin kannte sie, er konnte sich im Moment nur nicht an ihre Namen erinnern. Er winkte ihnen.

„Nein", sagte er dann und wandte sich wieder Lancelot zu (die Welt musste wirklich aufhören, sich so zu drehen), „du bist der allerbeste, Lancelot." Merlin stolperte über einen Stein oder irgendetwas anderes, das im Hof lag und sie schwankten ein paar Schritte nach rechts. Merlin lachte.

„Ich kann mich immer auf dich verlassen. Und Arthur auch.", fuhr er fort, während Lancelot versuchte, sie wieder auf einem geraden Weg durch den Hof zu manövrieren.

„Außer Gaius und meiner Mutter, bist du der einzige, der weiß, dass ich zaubern kann und du magst mich immer noch." Merlin tätschelte erneut seine Schulter.

„Wenn Arthur davon wüsste, dann würde er mich mit Sicherheit hassen." Merlins Stimme wurde leiser, als er das sagte und wow, das war ein deprimierender Gedanke, der ihn wirklich traurig machte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das wahr ist, Merlin.", sagte Lancelot sanft und drückte tröstend seinen Oberarm. Merlin schüttelte den Kopf und blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden.

„Arthur hasst Zauberei und alle, die was damit zu tun haben." Er fragte sich, wo das schöne, glückliche und weiche Gefühl von eben hin verschwunden war und wo das niederschmetternde, alles erdrückende Gefühl herkam, das seine Augen plötzlich nass werden lies.

„Ich versuche wirklich mein bestes, Lancelot.", murmelte Merlin und blieb abrupt stehen. Lancelot gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, tat es ihm aber nach und blieb ebenfalls stehen (mehr oder weniger freiwillig). „Ich will doch nur nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Ist das denn so falsch?", fragte Merlin und wusste, dass seine Stimme leicht verzweifelt klang. Er blickte zu Boden.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich so bin wie ich bin." Sein Herz tat plötzlich weh.

„Merlin..." Lancelots Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag, drückte ihn sanft.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass er es herausfindet, weißt du?", sagte Merlin leise und starrte auf seine Hände, die vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begannen. „Aber dann erinnere ich mich wieder daran, wie er seinen Vater angesehen hat, als er dachte, der sei für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich und..." Merlin konnte nicht mehr weiter reden, seine Brust schmerzte zu sehr. Er schluckte und atmete einmal zitternd ein.

„Zu wissen, dass Arthur mich hasst, dass er mich mit diesem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck ansieht, so als gäbe es nichts, das er mehr verabscheut als mich..." Merlins Stimme versagte und er wusste, dass er kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

Lancelot sagte nichts, sondern trat einfach einen letzten Schritt auf Merlin zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Merlin erwiderte sie ohne zu zögern. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Ist es denn so falsch von mir, dass ich mir wünsche, von der wichtigsten Person in meinem Leben so akzeptiert zu werden, wie ich bin?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser, zerbrechlicher Stimme und ein Teil seines Gehirns wusste, dass er soeben zu viel gesagt, zu viel von seinen Gefühlen Preis gegeben hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Ob es nun der Alkohol war, der aus ihm sprach oder einfach die gesamte Situation mit Arthur, die ihn in den letzten Wochen immer mehr belastet hatte, Merlin war erleichtert, wenigstens über einen Teil davon mit jemandem reden zu können.

Lancelot schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Merlin, das ist es nicht", antwortete er sanft, „es ist ganz normal."

Merlin seufzte und presste seine Stirn gegen Lancelots Schulter.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich und lachte leise. Lancelots Hand fuhr tröstend über seinen Rücken. „Was?", fragte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen. Ich hoffe, das weißt du, Merlin." Merlin nickte, die Stirn immer noch an Lancelots Schulter gepresst. Ihm war schlecht. Er wusste allerdings nicht, ob es am Alkohol lag oder an den ganzen deprimierenden Gefühlen, die in den letzten Minuten durch seinen Körper gefahren waren. Wirklich, da war ihm Magie definitiv lieber.

„Lancelot?", erklang eine verwirrte Stimme hinter ihnen. Merlins Körper verkrampfte sich. Er musste den Kopf nicht heben, um zu wissen, wer es war. Er hätte diese Stimme unter tausenden erkannt.

„Merlin?" Arthur klang noch verwirrter. Merlin konnte hören, wie er näher kam. „Was macht ihr da?" Er schien jetzt direkt neben ihnen zu stehen und seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Ton angenommen.

„Arthur", sagte Lancelot und Merlin spürte, wie er ihm zunickte, „wir sind auf dem Weg zu unsren Zimmern." Merlin seufzte und erlaubte sich noch einen Augenblick der Ruhe, in dem er sich innerlich darauf vorbereitete, in diesem Zustand einem, wie es sich anhörte, wütenden Arthur, gegenüber zu treten.

Er hob den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück, aus Lancelots Umarmung heraus. „Arthur.", sagte er und versuchte dabei fröhlich zu klingen. Da der Alkohol jedoch immer noch nicht aus seinem Körper verschwunden war, verlor er bei der vielen Bewegung prompt das Gleichgewicht und schaffte es nur dank seiner Reflexe und Lancelots Schulter, eine unbequeme Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu vermeiden.

„Merlin ist betrunken.", erklärte Lancelot und lächelte milde. Merlin bemerkte, dass sich Arthurs Blick auf seine Hand fixiert hatte, mit der er Lancelots Schulter umklammerte (aus offensichtlichen Gründen). Arthur zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah aus, als würde ihm etwas zutiefst missfallen.

„Bin ich nicht.", entgegnete Merlin schließlich, als ihm einfiel, dass er sich besser verteidigen sollte. Offensichtlich kam seine Antwort etwas zu spät, den identischen Blicken des Unglaubens von Lancelot und Arthur nach zu urteilen (Arthur hatte ausgesehen, als müsste er sich fast körperlich dazu zwingen, den Blick von Merlins Hand abzuwenden und auch jetzt war seine ganze Körperhaltung so angespannt, dass Merlin leicht nervös wurde und aus den Augenwinkeln nach irgendwelchen Bedrohungen Ausschau hielt. Es war purer Reflex, wenn Arthur sich so verhielt).

„In Ordnung", sagte Lancelot schließlich und lächelte Merlin an, „ich bring dich besser ins Bett." Er wandte sich an Arthur, dessen Augenbrauen sich noch mehr zusammengezogen hatten und der jetzt aussah, als würde er liebend gerne jemanden schlagen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte er sein Abendessen nicht bekommen (und wenn Stuart wirklich vergessen hatte, Arthur sein Abendessen zu bringen, dann würde Merlin ihm die Hölle heiß machen. Schließlich war er es, der dafür den Rest der Woche würde büßen müssen).

„Gute Nacht, Sire." Lancelot machte eine kleine Verbeugung, die fast dazu führte, dass Merlin doch noch Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte (zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend). Lancelot legte schnell einen Arm um Merlins Rücken und zog ihn an seine Seite, damit er seine Balance wiedererlangen konnte. Merlin lachte. Ihm war immer noch schlecht, aber es drehte sich immer noch alles so lustig und sein Magen fühlte sich wirklich komisch an.

Er grinste Arthur an, dessen Hand inzwischen auf dem Griff seines Schwertes lag und der immer mehr danach aussah, als würden er jeden Augenblick in den Kampf ziehen. Merlin blickte sich noch einmal diskret aus den Augenwinkeln um (und das war gar nicht so einfach, weil der verdammte Innenhof einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu schwanken), als Lancelot ihn auch schon wieder langsam Richtung Ostausgang bugsierte.

„Nacht, Arthur", rief Merlin noch und hob eine Hand, um ihm zu winken. Arthur drehte sich abrupt um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

„Ich sehe mich in naher Zukunft viele lange und langweilige Nachtdienste schieben.", murmelte Lancelot resigniert und als Merlin ihn daraufhin fragend anblickte, seufzte er nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Arthur war wütend. Genauer genommen war er wütend auf Merlin. An sich war das nichts neues, nur konnte Merlin sich dieses Mal wirklich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas getan zu haben, das diese Wut gegen ihn rechtfertigte. Okay, er hatte vergessen Arthurs neue Festkleidung abzuholen und er hatte versehentlich Arthurs Lieblingsstiefel verloren (eigentlich hatte er sie nur auf unbestimmte Zeit verlegt. Arthur sollte sich deswegen wirklich nicht so anstellen), aber das waren beides keine Gründe für den epischen Anfall von prinzlicher Launischkeit (ja, das waren echte Worte. Er hatte sie nicht erfunden, weil er zu frustriert war, um richtige Worte zu finden, geschweige denn zu benutzen, nein. Wirklich nicht.).

„Manchmal ist er einfach nur so anstrengend.", jammerte Merlin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Gwaine lachte. „Manchmal?"

„Du hast recht", sagte Merlin und starrte finster vor sich hin, „er ist immer anstrengend. Er ist der verdammte Prinz, natürlich ist er anstrengend. Warum auch nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es noch andere Leute außer ihm. Eure Hochwohlgeborene Heiligkeit ist sowieso die einzige Person auf dieser ganzen weiten Welt, die wichtig ist." Merlin schnaubte und trat mit dem Fuß gegen das Tischbein.

Als Gwaine daraufhin nichts sagte, blickte Merlin zu ihm hinüber. Gwaine starrte ihn schweigend an. „Was?", murrte Merlin.

Gwaine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich schlecht über Arthur hab reden hören." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte Merlin ernst an.

„Ich beschwer mich doch ständig über ihn.", widersprach Merlin.

„Aber nicht so."

„Nicht wie?"

„So, als würdest du es tatsächlich ernst meinen."

Merlin stieß einen langen Atemzug aus und sank in sich zusammen.

„Du verstehst das nicht.", sagte er schließlich. „Er macht mich wahnsinnig."

„Und das ist was neues?" Gwaine grinste leicht. Merlin seufzte.

„Nein."

„Aber?"

Merlin fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Es macht keinen Sinn." Merlin hob eine Hand, um Gwaine zu bedeuten, dass er schweigen sollte. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagen willst, dass Arthurs Launen nie Sinn machen, dann lass mich dir sagen, dass es nicht so ist. Sie ergeben Sinn. Wenn man weiß, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht." Merlin schnaubte frustriert. „Und genau das ist das Problem. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in seinem aufgeblasenen Kopf vorgeht und ob du's glaubst oder nicht, es ist das erste Mal seit langer Zeit."

Gwaine blickte ihn schweigend an.

„Wenn er wütend auf mich ist, dann weiß ich normalerweise warum. Dieses Mal nicht. Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich ihm getan habe und natürlich hält er es auch nicht für nötig, mir zu sagen, was genau es ist, dass ihn in diese Laune gebracht hat. Wozu auch?"

Gwaine runzelte die Stirn.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn nicht doch irgendwie beleidigt hast, als du und Lancelot ihm vorgestern Nacht noch über den Weg gelaufen seid? Ich mein, du warst ziemlich betrunken."

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erinnere mich zwar nur noch sehr verschwommen an alles, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nichts getan habe, was sein Verhalten rechtfertigt. Obwohl er sich schon etwas merkwürdig verhalten hat.", fügte Merlin noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er sah irgendwie so aus, als würde er in den Kampf ziehen."

Gwaine lachte.

„Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht wütend auf dich, sondern auf... seinen Vater?"

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf,

„Nein, er ist definitiv wütend auf mich." Er seufzte. „Irgendwas ist anders dieses Mal", murmelte er, „wenn ich nur wüsste, was es ist."

„Merlin!", ertönte der wütende Ruf Arthurs irgendwo draußen vor der Waffenkammer. Merlin stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Willst du nicht antworten?", fragte Gwaine und nein, das wollte Merlin wirklich nicht. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog es vor so zu tun, als existierte er überhaupt nicht.

„Merlin!" Arthur klang, als wäre er jetzt beinahe bei der Waffenkammer angelangt. Merlin hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Er hatte Arthurs Schwerter alle gereinigt. Sogar sein stumpfes Schwert, das er nur für diese überaus schwachsinnigen Turniere benötigte, bei denen ein Haufen dubioser Männer mit fragwürdigen Absichten sich gegenseitig versuchten die Köpfe einzuschlagen und die, wie Merlin nie müde wurde Arthur gegenüber zu erwähnen, nicht nur vollkommen schwachsinnig waren, sondern dazu auch noch höchst gefährlich.

Gwaine seufzte und im nächsten Moment spürte Merlin, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du gerade soviel Ärger mit Arthur hast. Aber falls es dir ein Trost ist; zu uns ist er auch nicht wirklich netter und wir wünschen uns alle, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt. Arthur ist immer unerträglich, wenn ihr euch streitet." Eine zweite Hand landete auf Merlins anderer Schulter und Gwaine stand jetzt hinter ihm. Merlin seufzte.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mich einfach entschuldigen.", murmelte er. Gwaine lachte warm. „Ja, vielleicht hilft das ja wirklich. Ansonsten kannst du ihn auch einfach im Schlaf mit einem Kissen ersticken."

„Merlin, ich warte jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde darauf, dass du mir mein Schwert bringst. Wie schwer kann es sein, ein einfaches Schwert zu polieren?" Arthur riss die Tür auf, mit all der selbstgerechten Wut und Ungehaltenheit, die nur ein Prinz an den Tag legen konnte (und Merlin wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Gedanken war, aber in diesem Moment hätte er Arthur liebend gern darauf hingewiesen, dass er ihm nur zu gern sein „Schwert polieren" würde, wenn er dadurch nur wieder bessere Laune bekam. Vermutlich würde das jedoch nur dazu führen, dass Merlin die Nacht im Kerker verbringen durfte).

Merlin hob den Kopf. Rechtzeitig, um den Blick zu sehen, mit welchem Arthur Gwaine bedachte. Der Blick hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem, den Arthur in der Regel seinen Gegnern zuwarf, wenn er ihnen sagte sie sollten besser aufgeben, kurz bevor er sein Schwert zog und versuchte ihnen die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Gwaine trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und nahm die Hände von Merlins Schultern. Merlin hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was dieser Blick hier zu suchen hatte. Geschweige denn, warum Arthur ihn auf Gwaine richtete.

Als Arthurs Blick auf Merlin fiel, verengten sich seine Augen wütend und es war derselbe Gesichtsausdruck, denn Merlin nun schon seit zwei Tagen zu sehen bekam.

„Mein Schwert, Merlin", presste Arthur hervor, ohne die Lippen wirklich zu bewegen. Und wirklich, Merlin hatte genug. Prinz oder nicht, es war definitiv an der Zeit, dass er ihm mal wieder sagte, was genau er von seinem Verhalten hielt.

„Natürlich, Sire", antwortete er und nahm Arthurs Schwert, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, um es ihm zu bringen. Er bemühte sich den Titel so sarkastisch wie möglich auszusprechen. Arthurs angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln nach zu urteilen, hatte es blendend funktioniert. Er sah wieder aus, als würde er liebend gern jemanden schlagen. Merlin hatte Mitleid mit den Rittern.

Als er Arthur das Schwert überreichte, lies er es nicht sofort los und wartete, bis Arthur ihn ansah. Und so aus der Nähe konnte Merlin erkennen, dass unter all der Wut in Arthurs Augen noch etwas anderes lag. Er sah müde und niedergeschlagen aus. Merlin konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick automatisch etwas an Schärfe verlor und sanfter wurde. Manchmal vergaß er, dass Arthur die emotionale Reife eines Kleinkindes besaß und nicht zu wissen schien, dass er seinen Gefühlen auch noch anders Ausdruck verleihen konnte als durch Wut (und dafür gab Merlin allein Uther die Schuld). Trotzdem versuchte Merlin ihm mit seinem Blick zu vermitteln, dass er Arthurs schlechte Laune nicht länger über sich ergehen lassen und dass sie später über dieses Verhalten reden würden. Arthur schnaubte und wandte sich um.

„Gwaine!", bellte er noch, bevor er den Flur hinunter verschwand. „Bitte tu etwas.", sagte Gwaine flehend, als er an Merlin vorbei hastete, um nicht noch mehr von Arthurs Wut auf sich zu ziehen.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Okay, vielleicht hätte Merlin damit warten sollen, bis Arthur fertig war mit Essen. Eigentlich hatte er das auch vorgehabt, aber irgendwie hatte er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Ignoranz mit der Arthur ihn nun schon seit zwei Tagen strafte, wenn er ihm nicht gerade in einem wütenden Tonfall Befehle erteilte, war anstrengend und Merlin hatte wirklich genug davon.

Arthur, den Mund halb geöffnet und den Löffel in der Luft, starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Was?"

„Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte Merlin schnell und trat einen Schritt auf Arthur zu, nur um dann stehen zu bleiben und ihn zögernd anzusehen.

„Offensichtlich bist du wütend auf mich und es tut mir Leid. Was immer ich getan hab."

Er blickte Arthur hoffnungsvoll an (ja, Merlin wusste, dass es erbärmlich war, wie er die ganze Sache jetzt anging, wo er vorhin noch so wild entschlossen gewesen war, Arthur so richtig seine Meinung zu sagen, aber naja, was sollte er sagen? Arthur war wie ein kleines Hundebaby, das Merlin nicht treten konnte, wenn es bereits am Boden lag).

Arthur senkte langsam den Löffel und legte ihn beiseite. „Merlin", begann er, „wie kommst du darauf, dass ich wütend auf dich bin?"

Merlin schnaubte. „Oh bitte, Arthur. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass es nicht so ist." Merlin blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Arthur sagte nichts, wandte aber auch den Blick nicht von ihm ab. „Ich bin zwar nur ein einfacher Diener, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Außerdem kenne ich dich." Und genau das war das Problem. Vieles wäre um einiges einfacher, wenn Merlin Arthur nicht so gut kennen würde.

„Ist es, wegen deinen braunen Lieblingsstiefeln?", fragte Merlin schließlich, als Arthur immer noch keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich sie nur verlegt habe. Ich bin sicher, sie tauchen bald wieder auf." Merlin runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Das ist allerdings wirklich kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen."

„Merlin", unterbrach Arthur ihn, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, „es liegt nicht an den Stiefeln." Natürlich nicht. Merlin hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass es deswegen war.

„Ist es, weil ich Gaius und Gwen erzählt hab, du hättest dir unten rum etwas eingefangen?"

„Nein..."Arthur seufzte. „Moment, was?" Er blickte Merlin entsetzt an. „Du hast ihnen was erzählt?" Merlin zuckte schuldbewusst mit den Schultern. „Es war eine Notlüge. Du wolltest doch, dass ich mir etwas ausdenke, damit keiner erfährt, dass du dir einen Nachmittag frei genommen hast, um im Wald, Gott weiß was zu tun."

„Merlin", knurrte Arthur warnend, woraufhin Merlin ihn nur so unschuldig wie möglich anlächelte. „Du warst nicht besonders nett an diesem Tag und irgendwie hattest du es verdient."

„Merlin!", sagte Arthur nochmal, dieses Mal lauter und etwas entrüstet (als wüsste er nicht selbst, was für ein riesengroßer Arsch er manchmal sein konnte).

„Gaius hat mir sogar eine Salbe für dich gegeben." Merlin grinste. „Keine Angst, ich hab sie sicher für Euch aufbewahrt, Sire. Man weiß schließlich nie, wann sowas mal nützlich sein kann." Merlin wusste, dass sie gerade vollkommen vom Thema abkamen und dass er besser aufhören sollte, solange Arthur noch so ruhig war und noch nicht mir irgendwelchen Dingen nach ihm warf (und wenn man die Tatsache in Betracht zog, dass vor ihm noch ein voller Teller heißer Suppe stand, dann standen Merlins Chancen, in diesem Fall unbeschadet und sauber davon zu kommen, eher schlecht), aber es tat gut, so unbeschwert mit Arthur zu reden. Es war schon viel zu lange her, seit sie eines dieser Gespräche geführt hatten.

Arthur vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Das erklärt so einiges", murmelte er. Merlin bemühte sich, sein Grinsen so gut es ging zu unterdrücken (mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, wie er selbst wusste).

„Sire?", sagte Merlin schließlich, immer noch leicht grinsend. Arthur fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und Merlin mit gehobenen Augenbrauen anblickte (er war lange nicht so gut wie Gaius, aber er gab sich Mühe). „Wirklich? Jetzt nennst du mich 'Sire'? Nachdem du im ganzen Schloss verbreitet hast, ich hätte irgendwelche Geschlechtskrankheiten?"

„Nicht im ganzen Schloss, Arthur. Ich habs nur Gaius und Gwen gesagt." Arthur seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht es nicht wirklich besser, Merlin." Merlin zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Arthur hatte vermutlich recht. Die Chancen standen gut, dass Gaius Merlins Nachricht an Agravaine weitergegeben hatte.

Merlin wartete. Arthur starrte geradeaus und sagte nichts. Merlin wusste, dass Arthur mit solchen Dingen immer etwas Zeit brauchte und er war mehr als gewillt, sie ihm zu geben, solange er nur überhaupt etwas sagte und Merlin die ganze Sache klären und hinter sich bringen konnte.

Arthur seufzte schließlich und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus, wie er es oft tat, wenn er über etwas nachdachte.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen, Merlin", sagte er einige Minuten später leise. Merlin blickte auf Arthurs blondes Haar, das im Schein der Kerzen merkwürdig zu leuchten schien.

„Nicht?", fragte er leicht verwundert. „Warum bist du dann so wütend auf mich?" Arthur seufzte erneut und Merlin fragte sich, ob die Muskeln in Arthurs Rücken wirklich so verkrampft waren, wie sie von hier aus aussahen. Er wäre gern mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken gefahren, um es zu überprüfen, aber das war vermutlich keine gute Idee.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich." Merlin wollte erneut protestieren und Arthur nochmal daran erinnern, dass er wirklich nicht dumm war, doch Arthur fuhr fort. „Zumindest nicht wirklich." Er drehte sich abrupt um und blickte Merlin an.

Und Merlin wusste wirklich nicht, ob es an dem Kerzenlicht lag, aber Arthur sah plötzlich unheimlich verletzt und traurig aus. Etwas scharfes stach in sein Herz.

„Arthur?"

„Merlin, ich..." Arthur machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb dann stehen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er blickte zur Seite und atmete mehrmals tief ein.

„Wegen neulich Nacht", sagte er schließlich leise und oh... Merlin war ein Idiot. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Natürlich ging es darum. Merlin hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie nicht darüber redeten, dass ihm gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen war, dass das der Grund für Arthurs schlechte Laune sein könnte. Sein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen.

„Ich weiß, dass wir nie darüber geredet haben", fuhr Arthur fort und blickte Merlin immer noch nicht an. Seine Schultern waren inzwischen so angespannt, dass Merlin sich Sorgen machte, dass sie für immer so bleiben würden. „Und ich weiß auch, dass das zum größten Teil meine Schuld ist, aber..."

Merlin starrte ihn an. Und plötzlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was Arthur dazu zu sagen hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, denn eigentlich hatte er sich genau das in den letzten Wochen ständig gewünscht, dass Arthur endlich erklärte, was genau das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Merlins Herz schlug immer noch so schnell, als würde es aus seiner Brust herausspringen wollen.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr.", stieß Arthur hervor und schloss die Augen. Merlins Herz verstummte.

„Arthur", sagte er schnell, bevor dieser weiter reden konnte. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Arthur zu und blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen. „Es ist in Ordnung." Er legte eine Hand auf Arthurs Unterarm (und ja, seine Muskeln waren wirklich so angespannt, wie sie aussahen. Es war, als würde er ein Brett anfassen).

Arthur zuckte bei der Berührung leicht zusammen. Er wandte den Kopf und blickte Merlin an. Merlin versuchte zu lächeln. Es war egal, wie er sich dabei fühlte, Arthur war wichtiger. Und wenn Arthur so unter der ganzen Sache litt (und Merlin konnte nur zu deutlich sehen, wie sehr er litt. Gott, Merlin würde alles tun, damit Arthur nie wieder so ein Gesicht machte wie jetzt), dann gab es wirklich nur eins für ihn zu tun.

„Ich finde, wir sollten das ganze einfach vergessen." Merlin versuchte seine Stimme so aufmunternd und locker wie möglich klingen zu lassen (mit vermutlich nicht sehr großem Erfolg). „Es war ein Fehler. Oder besser gesagt, mehrere Fehler.", fügte Merlin noch schnell an, da Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck von verletzt und traurig, zu vollkommen am Boden zerstört und verzweifelt gewechselt hatte.

„Lass uns am besten nicht mehr darüber reden." Merlin versuchte immer noch zu lächeln, obwohl er eigentlich am liebsten einfach nur in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Er wollte das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was er sagte und vielleicht konnte Arthur die leichte Verzweiflung auch aus seiner Stimme heraushören, denn in diesem Moment änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck erneut und oh, nein, Merlin kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Arthur war dabei, Merlin auszuschließen. Sein Gesicht eine perfekte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst.", sagte Arthur mit monotoner Stimme und trat einen Schritt zurück. Merlins Hand glitt von seinem Arm. Merlin hasste es, wenn Arthur so mit ihm redete. Er nickte.

„Bitte." Er konnte Arthur einfach nicht all die Dinge sagen hören, die Merlin das Herz brechen würden. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit Arthurs Ablehnung umgehen sollte (und ob er es überhaupt konnte).

„Arthur", flüsterte Merlin verzweifelt, als dieser wieder das Gesicht von ihm abwandte und starr aus dem Fenster blickte, „bitte, ich will, dass wir Freunde bleiben." Denn das waren sie und wenn Arthur noch so oft etwas anderes behauptete. Arthur reagierte nicht und Merlin wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, um diese ganze Situation noch zu retten. Wann war alles nur so schief gelaufen? Irgendwie schien er alles falsch zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Arthur seine abweisende Maske aufsetzte und ihn ausschloss. Er wollte ihn umarmen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut war, dass er ihm nicht böse war und dass sie das schon schafften. Und dann fragte er sich, warum er das nicht einfach tat. Es war schließlich nicht so, als könnte er die Situation noch schlimmer machen, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Wie immer, wenn Merlin Arthur umarmte (was wirklich nicht so oft vorkam. Nur gelegentlich. Obwohl er es im letzten Jahr öfter getan hatte. Einfach, weil er es konnte und es Arthur jedes Mal zu helfen schien), war da dieser Moment, in dem Arthurs kompletter Körper sich einfach nur anspannte und er nicht reagierte. Merlin wusste, dass Arthur es nicht gewohnt war, umarmt zu werden (schließlich kannte er Uther) und dass er daher im ersten Moment immer zu überrascht darüber war, dass jemand so etwas überhaupt mit ihm machte, um irgendetwas zu tun.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Merlin zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend und wieder wusste er nicht genau, wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigte, doch Arthur entspannte sich langsam, also konnte es nicht komplett falsch gewesen sein. „Wir sind doch noch Freunde, oder Arthur?" Merlin hasste es, dass seine Stimme so unsicher und schwach klang, doch der Gedanke, dass Arthur ihn nicht mal mehr als Freund wollte, löste in ihm eine zu große Angst aus, als dass er noch irgendeine Kontrolle über seine Stimme gehabt hätte.

Arthur seufzte leise und die letzte Anspannung schien aus seinem Körper zu verschwinden. „Natürlich sind wir noch Freunde, Merlin", sagte er dann leise und Merlin spürte, wie sich Arthurs Arme um seinen Rücken legten. Er schloss die Augen. Arthur roch wie immer entfernt nach Pferd, Metall und Schweiß und nach Seife, von dem Bad, das er vorhin genommen hatte und über all dem lag ein Geruch, den Merlin mehr als alles andere liebte und für den es kein Wort gab, denn es war einfach Arthur. Einfach Arthur.

„Merlin", sagte Arthur leise und seine Arme verkrampften sich und drückten Merlin etwas fester (Arthur tat das oft, wenn sie sich umarmten. Es war so, als hätte er Angst, Merlin wieder loszulassen und das war ein wirklich lächerlicher Gedanke, aber Merlin war dafür bisher keine bessere Beschreibung eingefallen).

„Ich..." Arthur atmete tief ein und für einen Moment kam es Merlin vor, als würde er sein Gesicht leicht in Merlins Haar drücken, „...ich werde deine Bitte respektieren und nicht mehr darüber reden.", sagte er schließlich und klang dabei irgendwie erstickt. Merlin fuhr ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Er nickte und war wirklich dankbar dafür. Arthurs Arme hielten ihn immer noch in einem festen Griff.

Eine Weile blieben sie einfach nur so stehen, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte. Merlin konnte Arthurs Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren und es war vielleicht (ziemlich sicher sogar) das beste Gefühl der Welt.

Schließlich atmete Arthur noch einmal tief ein, bevor seine Arme sich um Merlins Körper lösten und er einen Schritt zurück trat.

Arthurs Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht und Merlin war froh, dass der gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden war, auch wenn wieder etwas von dem Schmerz an seine Stelle getreten war. Er lächelte sanft.

„Geh jetzt, bitte", sagte Arthur, gerade als Merlin erneut etwas (wie er hoffte) aufmunterndes sagen wollte (was war los mit Arthur? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm ein großes Teil des Gesamtbildes fehlte).

„Aber, du hast noch gar nicht fertig gegessen und bettfertig bist du auch noch nicht.", protestierte Merlin. Arthur war nicht nur in Hinblick auf seine Gefühle wie ein Kleinkind. Er konnte sich auch nicht allein umziehen.

Arthur drehte sich um und legte dabei eine Hand auf der Lehne seines Stuhls ab. „Merlin", sagte er, wieder mit dieser leicht erstickten Stimme, „ich verspreche dir, kein Wort mehr über die Sache von neulich Nacht zu verlieren, aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich...", er brach ab und Merlin machte automatisch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, um sie Arthur tröstend auf die Schulter zu legen, als dieser sich plötzlich wieder umdrehte.

„Geh. Bitte", sagte er erneut und es war sein flehender Blick, der Merlin dazu veranlasste, ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort des Protests zu gehorchen. „In Ordnung" Er verbeugte sich leicht (denn wirklich, was sollte er sonst tun). „Gute Nacht, Arthur.", sagte er noch leise, bevor er sich umdrehte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Arthur sagte nichts.

„Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?"

Merlin, der gerade auf dem Boden im Vorraum der Küche saß und einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachging - Arthurs Schuhe putzen (er fragte sich manchmal wirklich, ob Arthur seine Schuhe absichtlich ständig dreckig machte. Und überhaupt, wer brauchte schon zehn Paar Schuhe, die alle identisch aussahen?) - blickte auf.

Lancelot stand in der Tür und blickte lächelnd auf Merlin hinunter. Er trug seine Rüstung und hatte immer noch sein Schwert in der Hand. Offensichtlich war das Training vorbei.

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zumindest redet er wieder normal mit mir.", antwortete er und betrachtete kritisch den Stiefel, den er gerade in der Hand hielt. Eigentlich war das nicht die komplette Wahrheit. Arthur redet zwar wieder normal mit ihm (so normal wie Arthur eben mit ihm redete), aber irgendwie verhielt er sich trotzdem merkwürdig. Etwas war anders, wenn sie sich unterhielten. Es war, als wäre Arthur anwesend, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Merlin wusste selbst nicht genau, wie er es beschreiben sollte.

„Gott sei Dank", stöhnte Gwaine, der hinter Lancelot aufgetaucht war, „Prinz oder nicht, noch einen Tag länger und ich hätte ihm etwas schweres gegen den Kopf geworfen, nur um nicht mehr sein so genanntes Training ertragen zu müssen." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Es war mehr ein wütendes auf uns Einschlagen, als irgendetwas anderes. Ich hab immer noch Muskelkater.", jammerte er. Lancelot blickte ihn amüsiert an. „Glaub mir, es hätte dich auch schlimmer treffen können." Gwaine verzog nur erneut das Gesicht. „Wie denn?"

„Ach, Gwaine jammert einfach nur gern", sagte Elyan und drückte sich an Gwaine vorbei in den Raum (Merlin fragte sich, was sie alle hier suchten? Die Köchin hatte Gwaine und Percival bereits Küchenverbot erteilt, weil sie ständig versucht hatten, essen zu klauen), „er ist wie eine dieser alte Hausfrauen, die sich ständig über ihre Ehemänner beschweren." Elyan klopfte Gwaine kräftig auf die Schulter, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

Merlin und Lancelot lachten, während Gwaine Elyan finster anblickte. „Das kann man leicht sagen, wenn man gestern nicht Arthurs Trainingspartner war." Elyan zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

„Lancelot beschwert sich doch auch nicht und der durfte drei Tage lang nutzlose Botengänge in der Stadt erledigen und musste sich zusätzlich noch bei jeder Gelegenheit von Arthur anhören, dass seine Schwerttechnik zu schlecht sei, nur um sich danach bei einem Sondertraining mit ihm noch mehr niedermachen zu lassen und dann zur Strafe Wachdienst zu schieben.", sagte Percival, der sich nun auch noch in den kleinen Raum zwängte (langsam wurde es wirklich eng). Merlin rutschte etwas nach hinten gegen die Wand.

„Wirklich?", fragte er dann erstaunt an Lancelot gewandt. Und Merlin hatte gedacht, Arthur wäre unerträglich zu ihm gewesen.

Lancelot winkte ab. „Es war nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört." Elyan blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Also von meinem Standpunkt aus, sah es schon ziemlich schlimm aus." Percival nickte.

„Das Training war zwar hart, aber auch effektiv.", erwiderte Lancelot gelassen.

„Effektiv?", murmelte Gwaine. „Effektiv für schmerzende und wunde Knochen vielleicht."

„Außerdem hat Arthur sich heute vor dem Training bei mir entschuldigt und mich die restliche Woche vom Wachdienst befreit." Er lächelte Merlin zufrieden an.

„Was?", fragte Gwaine entrüstet. „Warum hat er sich nicht auch bei mir entschuldigt."

„Wofür? Du jammerst doch sowieso ständig", erwiderte Elyan. Gwaine blickte ihn beleidigt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich. Wir wissen doch alle, dass es hier um was ganz anderes geht."

„Ach, und um was?", fragte Percival.

„Darum, dass Arthur Lancelot lieber mag als mich."

Elyan und Percival brachen in Gelächter aus. Lancelot schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und Merlin blickte auf den Stiefel in seiner Hand hinunter, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Was? Es ist so", verteidigte sich Gwaine, „ihr braucht gar nicht so zu lachen" Er blickte Elyan und Percival grimmig an. „Ihr seid nämlich nicht besser dran. Er mag Lancelot auch lieber als euch." Die beiden lachten noch mehr.

„Arthur hat ganz klar seine Lieblinge und Lancelot und Leon stehen ganz oben auf dieser Liste."

„Gwaine, du redest Unsinn", sagte Merlin und schaffte es nicht, das breite Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lag. Er tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Lancelot.

„Du bist am besten ganz still.", wandte sich Gwaine beleidigt Merlin zu. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass du außer Konkurrenz stehst. Du kannst sowieso machen was du willst. Wenn ich rumerzählt hätte, dass Arthur Filzläuse hat, dann hätte er mich direkt auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt."

„Was?" Merlin blickte Gwaine verwirrt an, während Percival und Elyan sich nun schon gegenseitig stützen mussten, um vor Lachen nicht umzufallen.

„Tu nicht so unschuldig. Alle haben davon gehört." Merlin blickte hilfesuchend zu Lancelot, der ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf und nickte.

„Lucy, die Schwester der Küchengehilfin hats mir erzählt", sagte Lancelot, „sie sagt, sie hat es von Peter, dem Stalljungen und der hat gehört, wie Gwen und Gaius darüber geredet haben und dabei ist dein Name gefallen."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Merlin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Arthur würde ihn umbringen, wenn er mitbekam, wie viele Leute wirklich von der ganzen Sache wussten.

„Keine Angst", sagte Lancelot und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „wir haben es niemandem weiter erzählt."

Merlin glaubte nicht, dass das noch eine große Rolle spielte.

Merlin hasste es jagen zu gehen. Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum das so war. Es fing damit an, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was so toll daran war, stundenlang durch das Unterholz zu kriechen, irgendwelche Spuren zu lesen und generell vollkommen unschuldige Waldtiere zu verfolgen. Es war einfach langweilig. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, wie jemand Tiere töten als Sport betreiben konnte und daran auch noch Spaß hatte. Doch der mit Abstand wichtigste Grund, warum Merlin das Jagen hasste war der, dass in sieben von zehn Fällen etwas schlimmes passierte. Merlin wusste nicht, ob es an dem Wald lag und ob dieser einfach verflucht war oder an der Tatsache dass ein Haufen Männer mit Waffen nie eine gute Voraussetzung für einen friedlichen Tag waren (und wenn diese Männer auch noch Arthur und seine Ritter waren, die ganz offensichtlich den Drachen Camelots auf der Brust trugen, dann erst recht nicht).

Da sie die letzten beiden Jagdausflüge ohne eine größere Katastrophe überstanden hatten, standen die Chance dafür, dass der heutige Ausflug in einem einzigen Desaster endete, sehr gut.

„Kann mir einer erklären, was ich Edward getan hab? Er hat mich angesehen als würde er mich am liebsten bei lebendigem Leibe häuten", sagte Percival,während sie alle hintereinander durch den Wald ritten.

Merlin hörte Lancelot lachen, der direkt hinter ihm ritt. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, aber du hast ihm neulich Abend sein ganzes Geld abgenommen. Er hat beim Würfeln ständig gegen dich verloren."

„Wirklich? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn an dem Abend überhaupt gesehen zu haben." Die anderen lachten.

Die Sache mit Percival und Alkohol war die, dass er zwar jede Menge davon trinken konnte, ohne sich davon übergeben zu müssen, jedoch war er der Erste, der so ziemlich alles vergaß, was an diesen Abenden passierte.

„Ich glaube, er ist auch noch sauer, weil die Tochter des Wirts ziemlich beeindruckt von deinen Armdrückkünsten war und er schon seit längerem in sie verliebt ist.", steuerte Elyan hilfreich bei.

„Das ist ja wohl kaum meine Schuld."

„Das vielleicht nicht, mein Freund, aber wenn es um die Liebe geht, spielt so etwas nie eine Rolle.", sagte Leon weise, während die anderen wieder lachten.

„Er sollte einfach lernen, besser zu spielen.", rief Percival über das Gelächter hinweg.

„Sei froh, dass er nur der Sohn des Stallmeisters ist und nicht der Sohn der Köchin, denn sonst hättest du ein Problem.", sagte Lancelot und lächelte ihm aufbauend zu.

„Ja, und das nächste Mal hältst du dich einfach von den ganzen Frauen fern und lässt sie nicht alle deine Oberarme anfassen.", fügte Gwaine noch hinzu.

„Oder verlang dafür am besten einfach Geld, dann können wir noch mehr trinken.", rief Elyan lachend.

„Noch mehr?", fragte Merlin und blickte über die Schulter nach hinten, „ich glaube kaum, dass das möglich ist."

„Sag sowas nicht so leichtfertig, Merlin. Ich werde die Herausforderung annehmen und dir beim nächsten Mal zeigen, dass es da noch sehr viel Raum für Verbesserungen gibt." Gwaine zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu.

„Bitte tu das nicht", sagte Merlin nur und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Arthur ritt in einigem Abstand vor ihnen her und Merlin fragte sich, warum er sie bisher noch nicht dazu ermahnt hatte, ruhig zu sein, so wie er es sonst normalerweise tat. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er Arthurs Hinterkopf betrachtete. Arthur verhielt sich nach wie vor merkwürdig. Es war, als wäre er mit den Gedanken ständig irgendwo anders und als wäre er fest dazu entschlossen, so wenig wie möglich zu fühlen. Nicht einmal die Verwendung von Merlins liebsten Schimpfwörtern für ihn (wobei Merlin in diesem Zusammenhang eigentlich das Wort Kosenamen bevorzugte) riefen eine Reaktion hervor. Merlin wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er seufzte leise und trieb sein Pferd dazu an, etwas schneller zu gehen, um Arthur nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Und natürlich war das der Moment, in dem alles vor die Hunde ging. Merlin hatte kaum Zeit den Pfeil zu registrieren, der nur wenige Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbei flog, als sie sich auch schon Mitten in einem Überfall befanden.

Im Nachhinein konnte Merlin, wie immer nach solchen Vorfällen, nicht mehr sagen, wie sich das Ganze genau zugetragen hatte. Sicher, Merlin wusste noch, wie er einen Ast auf den Kopf eines Angreifers hatte fallen lassen, der Arthur gerade von hinten mit einem Messer hatte angreifen wollen (und wirklich, Merlin wäre ein reicher Mann, wenn er jedes Mal eine Münze bekommen würde, wenn er einen Ast auf einen von Arthurs Angreifer fallen lies). Er erinnerte sich, von Arthur hinter einen Baum gestoßen worden zu sein, um einem erneuten Pfeil, der für seinen Kopf gedacht war, zu entkommen. Er hatte zwei der Angreifer außer Gefecht gesetzt, indem er sie über etwas hatte stolpern lassen. Und inmitten von all dem Durcheinander hatte er auch wieder ein paar Minuten Zeit gehabt, Arthur und seinen Männer dabei zuzusehen, wie sie kämpften. Ein Anblick, den Merlin, wie er fand, viel zu oft zu sehen bekam, der aber nie weniger beeindruckend wurde (das waren die Momente, in denen Merlin sich sicher war, dass Arthur einmal ein großartiges Königreich regieren würde und dass es kein Hindernis gab, das groß genug war, um ihn daran zu hindern, Albion zu vereinen).

Was Merlin jedoch nicht gesehen und somit auch nicht hatte verhindern können, war der Pfeil, der Gwaine in der rechten Schulter traf. Leon, der in diesem Moment neben ihm stand, stürzte sich sofort auf die beiden bärtigen Angreifer, die es auf Gwaine abgesehen hatten.

Merlin war so schnell er konnte zu Gwaine hinüber geeilt, um ihm aufzuhelfen und einen sicheren Ort zu suchen, an welchem sie die restliche Schlacht ausharren konnten.

Als der Kampf zu Ende war, war Arthur der erste, der bei ihnen war. Merlin hatte versucht, die Wunde so gut es ging zu untersuchen, jedoch mit nicht allzu großem Erfolg.

„Gwaine!" Arthur kniete sich vor ihnen auf den Boden. „Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte er an Merlin gewandt.

„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Wir müssen ihn zu Gaius bringen.", antwortete Merlin schnell und blickte besorgt in Gwaines schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Arthur nickte und wenn es einen Beweis dafür gab, dass Gwaine wirklich schwer verletzt war, dann war es die Tatsache, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort des Protestes hören lies.

„Warte, ich übernehm das", sagte Percival, als Merlin gerade mit Gwaine aufstehen wollte. Merlin nickte dankbar und Percival legte Gwaines gesunden Arm über seine Schulter, darauf bedacht, seine verletzte Schulter so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

Merlin beobachtete, wie Percival langsam und vorsichtig mit Gwaine hinüber zu den Pferden lief, gefolgt von Lancelot, Leon und Elyan, die alle ziemlich besorgt aussahen.

Merlin seufzte leise. Er hasste Jagdausflüge wirklich und konnte nach wie vor nicht nachvollziehen, wie Arthur darauf bestehen konnte, diese trotz all der schlechten Erfahrungen regelmäßig durchzuführen.

„Du bist verletzt.", sagte Arthur plötzlich (und wann hatte er sich neben Merlin gestellt?) und bevor Merlin etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Arthur schon eine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt. Merlin blickte überrascht auf Arthurs Hand hinunter. Es war das erste Mal, seit sie sich vor ein paar Tagen umarmt hatten, dass Arthur ihn anfasste.

„Es ist nichts", sagte Merlin leise und sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Schnitt an seinem Oberarm. Es war fast die selbe Stelle wie damals, als sie nur knapp den Rittern von Medhir entkommen waren. Merlin hatte keine Ahnung, wann er sich diese Verletzung zugezogen hatte.

„Es war dumm von dir, einfach so ohne Schutz zu Gwaine zu rennen." Arthurs Finger gruben sich leicht in Merlins Unterarm. Als Merlin aufblickte, war er überrascht von der großen Sorge, die er in Arthurs Augen sehen konnte.

„Es war notwendig, um Gwaine außer Gefahr zu bringen.", antwortete Merlin nur und fragte sich, was in Arthurs Kopf vorging. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Merlins Unterarm, so als hätte er vergessen, dass sie dort war.

Arthur sagte nichts, wandte den Blick jedoch auch nicht von Merlin ab und Merlin wusste nicht so recht, was er mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Arthur sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch wusste nicht so recht wie und in seinen Augen lag erneut diese Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Schmerz, welche immer dazu führte, dass Merlin so ein drückendes Gefühl in der Brust bekam.

Im Hintergrund konnte Merlin die Ritter hören, die sich bereit machten, zurück nach Camelot zu reiten. Er wusste, dass jetzt nicht der passende Zeitpunkt für das hier war. Trotzdem konnte er das Bedürfnis nicht unterdrücken, alles andere solange vergessen zu wollen, bis er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, diesen Ausdruck aus Arthurs Augen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Arthur", sagte er schließlich, nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Reue, „wir müssen Gwaine zurück nach Camelot bringen."

Es war, als hätten Merlins Worte Arthur daran erinnert, dass er nicht zu viel seiner Gefühle zeigen durfte, denn sofort nachdem Merlin gesprochen hatte, nahm er seine Hand von Merlins Unterarm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gesicht frei von jeglichen Emotionen und eine beunruhigende Leere in den Augen.

Merlin wusste wirklich nicht, warum ausgerechnet er sich immer wieder in solchen Situationen wiederfand. Okay, wenn er vollkommen ehrlich war, hatte er schon eine vage Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Es lag nicht zuletzt an seinem, wie Gaius es mehr als einmal bezeichnet hatte, ungesunden Bedürfnis immer alles wissen zu wollen. Dieses Bedürfnis führte oft dazu, dass Merlin sich hinter irgendwelchen Vorhängen oder in irgendwelchen Schränken befand (gut, vielleicht sollte er etwas gegen seine ausgeprägte Neugierde tun, aber eigentlich war es ja nichts schlimmes).

In diesem speziellen Fall jedoch, konnte Merlin überhaupt nichts dafür. Er hatte lediglich Arthurs saubere Wäsche in dessen Zimmer bringen wollen (und wirklich, Merlin sollte sich angewöhnen öfter zu waschen. Er hatte das Gefühl, seit Tagen nichts anderes zu tun) und hatte dabei zufällig Gwens und Lancelots Stimmen aus einem verlassenen Zimmer kommen hören. Niemand konnte ihm einen Vorwurf machen, dass er angehalten hatte, um zu sehen, was los war (und wenn er sich dabei nicht bemerkbar gemacht und nur vorsichtig durch einen Spalt in der Tür in den Raum hineingespäht hatte, dann war das nur, weil er sie nicht in ihrem Gespräch hatte unterbrechen wollen. Ehrlich).

„Wie geht es Gwaine?", fragte Gwen. Sie und Lancelot standen etwa in der Mitte des Zimmers neben einem kleinen Holztisch (warum hatte jedes Zimmer in diesem Schloss einen kleinen Holztisch, egal wie fehl am Platz er auch war? Hatte Uther neben magischen Artefakten auch noch alle Holztische im ganzen Land stehlen lassen? Auf diese Frage hätte Merlin wirklich gern die Antwort gewusst).

„Ganz gut, soweit. Merlin und Percival kümmern sich gut um ihn. Ich glaube, er genießt das fast etwas zu sehr.", antwortete Lancelot und lachte leicht. Gwaine genoss das definitiv zu sehr, aber Merlin war gewillt es zu ignorieren, denn immerhin war er angeschossen worden.

Gwen nickte lächelnd. „Schön zu hören." Lancelot stand mit dem Rücken zu Merlin, so dass er dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber Gwens Gesichtsausdruck war so voll von offener Liebe und Zuneigung, als sie Lancelot anblickte, dass Merlin für einen Augenblick die Augen schließen musste. Es fühlte sich falsch an, das zu sehen. Es war nicht für seine Augen bestimmt. Außerdem spürte er einen leichten Schmerz in der Brust, als er an Arthur dachte und daran, was diese ganze Situation für ihn zu bedeuten hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und in das Zimmer blickte, sah er, wie Lancelot zwei Schritte auf Gwen zuging und sie dann in seine Arme zog. Und es war wirklich zum Heulen, dass Merlin sich nicht einfach für die beiden freuen konnte (denn das wollte er wirklich, von ganzem Herzen), doch was war mit Arthur? Wenn Merlin ganz ehrlich war, dann war Lancelot vermutlich besser geeignet für Gwen. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie bedingungslos liebte und der ihr sanftmütiges Wesen vervollständigte. Lancelot war der gutherzigste Mann, den Merlin kannte (abgesehen von Arthur) und Merlin wusste, dass er alles für Gwen tun und sie bei ihm immer an erster Stelle stehen würde. Arthur war der Kronprinz und spätere König von Camelot. Sein Land und seine Leute würden für ihn immer zuerst kommen. Außerdem war Arthur ein Idiot (das war er wirklich. Zwar ein gutherziger Idiot, aber immer noch ein Idiot) und er brauchte manchmal jemanden, der ihn darauf hinwies. Merlin wusste nicht, ob Gwen dafür die richtige Person war. Sie war zu nett, um Arthur ins Gesicht zu sagen, wenn er sich wie ein riesengroßer Arsch verhielt.

„Hast du mit Arthur geredet?", fragte Lancelot leise, während er mit einer Hand sanft über Gwens Haar strich.

„Das hab ich schon vor Wochen gemacht, das weißt du doch.", antwortete Gwen ebenso leise und plötzlich wurde Merlin einiges klar. Auf einmal machte Arthurs Verhalten Sinn. Er war wirklich ein Idiot und dazu auch noch ein verdammt schlechter Freund. Wie lange wusste Arthur schon von Gwen und Lancelot? Wie lange lebte er schon mit der Gewissheit, dass die Frau die er liebte einen anderen Mann ihm vorzog? Und Merlin hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, weil er zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt gewesen war. Arthur war todunglücklich und litt still vor sich hin, während Merlin nichts unternahm, um ihm zu helfen. Und jetzt verstand Merlin auch, warum Arthur ihn mehrmals mit zu sich ins Bett genommen hatte. Er hatte sich ablenken wollen (und Merlin wünschte sich wirklich, dieser Gedanke würde nicht so weh tun, wie er es tatsächlich tat).

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass es auch wirklich in Ordnung ist. Selbst wenn Arthurs Gefühle nicht betroffen sind, will ich doch nichts hinter seinem Rücken tun.", sagte Lancelot und küsste sanft Gwens Haar. Merlin runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Wie konnte Lancelot davon ausgehen, dass Arthurs Gefühle nicht betroffen waren? Natürlich waren sie das. Er liebte Gwen und nur weil er sagte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, war das noch lange nicht die Wahrheit. Gerade Lancelot sollte das verstehen, denn was Edelmut anging, schenkten die beiden sich wirklich nichts.

„Ich werde nochmal mit ihm reden, sobald es ihm etwas besser geht. Momentan scheint mir nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein.", erwiderte Gwen und seufzte leise. Lancelot nickte.

Merlin trat einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich leise um. Er musste etwas tun. Irgendetwas. Er wollte sich sicher nicht zwischen Gwen und Lancelot stellen und wenn die beiden Arthur gesagt hatten, was los war, dann wusste dieser wenigstens, woran er war. Jedoch würde Merlin alles tun, um Arthur zu helfen, das ganze so gut es ging zu überstehen. Merlin war Arthurs Freund und als solcher war es seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass es Arthur gut ging und er war fest entschlossen, diese Aufgabe so gut er konnte zu erfüllen.

Als Merlin später an diesem Tag die Tür zu Gaius' Labor öffnete, hörte er Stimmen aus dem hinteren Teil des Raums kommen. Genau genommen, aus seinem eigenen Zimmer, welches momentan von Gwaine belegt wurde (warum Gaius nicht ein extra Zimmer für seine Patienten hatte, wusste Merlin bis heute nicht).

„Du hast doch schon wieder betrogen.", hörte er Gwaine in einem gespielt gekränkten Tonfall sagen.

„Hab ich nicht. Kannst du mir sagen, wie man bei Schwarzer Peter betrügen soll?" Natürlich war es Percival, der Gwaine Gesellschaft leistete. Es war immer Percival.

„Du hast die Karten so hingehalten, dass ich den Schwarzen Peter ziehen musste."

„Du hättest auch genauso gut eine andere Karte ziehen können."

„Aber du hast sie mit Absicht so hingehalten, dass ich den Schwarzen Peter gezogen habe."

„Und du hättest trotzdem eine andere Karte ziehen können. So etwas nennt sich Spielstrategie. Du solltest es auch mal ausprobieren." Percival klang selbstzufrieden.

„Gib wenigstens zu, dass du die Karten angezinkt hast."

„Ich werd nichts dergleichen zugeben, weil es nicht wahr ist. Ich weiß einfach, wie man spielt."

„Und ich nicht oder wie?"

„Anscheinend nicht, nein."

Merlin lächelte und durchquerte leise den Raum, um einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen zu können. Percival und Gwaine saßen beide im Schneidersitz auf Merlins Bett, zwischen ihnen lagen verstreut Karten.

„Schwarzer Peter ist ein dummes Spiel. Warum spielen wir das überhaupt?" Gwaine blickte mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Karten in seiner Hand hinunter.

„Weil du es spielen wolltest, weil es dich an deine Kindheit erinnert.", erwiderte Percival und zog eine Karte aus Gwaines Hand.

„Ja, und jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, dass es keine glücklichen Erinnerungen sind.", murrte Gwaine und beobachtete, wie Percival zwei Karten vor sich auf die Bettdecke legte.

„Du warst also schon immer ein schlechter Spieler. Ich schätze, wenn du es bis jetzt nicht gelernt hast, dann wird das auch nichts mehr."

„Rede du nur. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie es ist, dieses Spiel mit drei jüngeren Schwestern zu spielen.", antwortete Gwaine und zog eine Karte von Percival.

„Du hast gegen drei kleine Mädchen verloren?" Percival blickte Gwaine amüsiert an.

„Klein? Wer sagt denn, dass sie klein waren? Glaub mir, Hannah ist alles, aber nicht klein.", antwortete Gwaine und machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, um Percival zu demonstrieren, wie groß genau seine Schwester war.

Im nächsten Moment stieß er einen leisen Schmerzensschrei aus und verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Mist", stöhnte er und griff sich mit der linken Hand an die verletzte Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Percival hatte sofort die Karten niedergelegt und sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt, fast so, als wollte er aufspringen. Er legte besorgt eine Hand auf Gwaines Knie.

Gwaine stöhnte erneut, nickte jedoch.

„Ja, alles bestens." Percival sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus.

„Bist du sicher? Soll ich Gaius holen?"

„Nein." Gwaine schüttelte den Kopf und massierte, mit immer noch leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, seine rechte Schulter. „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm." Er blickte Percival an und versuchte zu lächeln.

Percival sah immer noch besorgt aus.

„Soll ich irgendetwas anderes tun? Dir ein Kissen holen? Gehen?"

„Perc, ich hab genug Kissen" Gwaine deutete hinter sich (es war genau genommen nur ein Kissen. Mehr hatte Merlin nicht), „und natürlich will ich nicht, dass du gehst." Percivals Hand lag immer noch auf Gwaines Knie und Gwaine lächelte ihn erneut an. Dieses Mal ohne Schmerzen.

„Ohne dich langweile ich mich nur.", fügte Gwaine hinzu. Leise, aber aufrichtig.

Percival erwiderte das Lächeln und beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, drehte Merlin sich um und versuchte so leise wie möglich zurück zur Tür zu gehen. Er hatte ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht. Was war heute los? War heute der Tag der Liebesbekundungen? Hatte Merlin die schlossinterne Mitteilung nicht bekommen? Was auch immer es war, das heute im Schloss um sich zu greifen schien, Merlin hoffte, dass dies die letzte intime Szene war, über die er stolpern musste.

An diesem Abend war Merlin fest entschlossen seinen Plan Arthur zu helfen und ihn so glücklich wie möglich zu machen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte immerhin auch einige versäumte Wochen nachzuholen. Der erste Schritt war, Arthur sein Lieblingsessen zu besorgen. Eigentlich sollte das keine so schwierige Aufgabe sein, da Arthur der Prinz war und es im Schloss generell so viel zu essen gab (und mindestens einmal pro Monat irgendein Fest, bei dem die Berge an Essen, ehrlich gesagt, schlicht lächerlich waren), dass es ein leichtes sein sollte, eine einfache Apfelpastete zu besorgen. Leider war es das nicht, denn die Köchin hatte irgendwie schlechte Laune und Merlin angeschrien, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er eine Apfelpastete benötige, am besten so schnell wie möglich und ach ja, sie war für den Prinz. Nicht mal letzteres hatte sie beeindruckt oder irgendwie in ihrer Entscheidung beeinflusst. Als Merlin mehrmals betont hatte, dass Prinz Arthur das sicher nicht gern höre und wütend werden würde, hatte sie ihm nur gesagt, wenn der Prinz so dringend eine Apfelpastete haben wolle, dann solle er sie sich selbst machen, denn sie habe wirklich keine Zeit für so etwas und außerdem habe sie sowieso keine Äpfel mehr und wäre er jetzt endlich so freundlich ihre Küche zu verlassen und sie in Ruhe zu lassen?

Merlin hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man Apfelpastete machte, geschweige denn, wo er auf die Schnelle noch Äpfel auftreiben sollte (und wirklich, wann waren die ausgegangen? Merlin hätte schwören können, dass er gestern noch eine Schale voller roter, runder Äpfel in Uthers Zimmer gesehen hatte).

Glücklicherweise gab es Gwen und ihre Kochkünste (bzw. in diesem Fall Backkünste). Merlin wusste, dass er sie wie ein Idiot anstrahlte, als sie aus ihrer Kammer einen Korb voller Äpfel holte und ihm versicherte, dass es ihr überhaupt nichts ausmache, ihm dabei zu helfen, eine genießbare Apfelpastete zu machen.

„Gwen, du bist wirklich die beste.", rief Merlin dankbar und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Seine Wangenmuskeln begannen schon leicht zu schmerzen. Gwen lächelte nur.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, saßen sie an Gwens Küchentisch, jeder eine heiße Tasse Tee in der Hand und warteten darauf, dass die Apfelpastete fertig wurde.

Merlin warf einen verunsicherten Blick auf den Ofen. „Bist du sicher, dass wir es auch richtig gemacht haben?"

Gwen lachte. „Ja, Merlin, zum hundertsten Mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir alles richtig gemacht haben", sagte sie amüsiert, „ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal, weißt du?"

Merlin nickte und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß. Ich will nur sicher sein, dass ich Arthur damit nicht vergifte."

Gwen erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher, er wird sie mögen." Ihr Lächeln wurde sanfter und sie blickte ihn verstehend an. Merlin senkte den Blick und starrten hinunter in seinen Tee.

„Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will oder so, es ist reine Neugier, aber warum genau haben wir Arthur eine Apfelpastete gemacht?" Gwen klang amüsiert und Merlin blickte auf. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er scheint in letzter Zeit etwas... niedergeschlagen zu sein", sagte Merlin schließlich und blickte zur Seite, um Gwen nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er konnte ihr kaum sagen, dass es ihre Schuld war und sie Arthurs Herz gebrochen hatte.

„Ich wollte ihm einfach eine Freude machen." Merlin verzog bei diesen Worten leicht das Gesicht und Gwen lachte. „Und da Apfelpastete sein absolutes Lieblingsessen essen ist, dachte ich, das sei ein guter Anfang." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Das wusste ich nicht.", sagte Gwen leise und als Merlin sie daraufhin anblickte, hatte sie nachdenklich die Stirn gerunzelt. Merlin wusste wirklich nicht, warum ihn das so überraschte. Es gab keinen Grund, warum Gwen das wissen sollte und doch hatte er irgendwie angenommen, dass sie es tat, einfach weil es etwas war, das selbstverständlich für Merlin war. Jeder, der gesehen hatte, wie Arthurs Gesicht diesen kindlichen Ausdruck von Freude annahm, wenn er eine Apfelpastete irgendwo auf einem Tisch sah, musste doch sofort wissen, dass es sein Lieblingsessen war. Merlin nahm oft an, dass andere Dinge über Arthur wussten, weil sie für ihn selbst einfach so offensichtlich waren. Man musste Arthur nur beobachten. Er war immer erstaunt, wie wenig Leute das zu tun schienen. Aber das hier war Gwen und sie liebte Arthur (oder hatte ihn geliebt? Merlin wusste es nicht) und war es nicht ihre Aufgabe, solche Dinge zu wissen?

„Du bist ein wirklich guter Freund", sagte Gwen schließlich sanft und lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Merlin und legte beide Hände um seine Teetasse, „ich glaube, in letzter Zeit war ich das nicht wirklich."

Gwen blickte ihn daraufhin einen Moment schweigend an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das wahr ist, Merlin.", sagte sie dann und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch, um eine Hand auf seine zu legen. Und in diesem Augenblick war Merlin erstaunt darüber festzustellen, wie ähnlich sich Gwen und Lancelot waren. Er mochte noch so sehr daran denken, wie weh Arthur diese ganze Situation tat, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich für die beiden freute. Sie passten wirklich zusammen.

Merlin lächelte. „Danke, Gwen. Für alles", sagte er aufrichtig, „wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es. Ich könnte zum Beispiel einen Tag lang Uthers Wäsche waschen?" Gwen lachte. „Oder dein Haus putzen?", fügte Merlin noch schnell hinzu, woraufhin sie noch mehr lachte.

„Unsinn. Du musst nichts für mich tun, Merlin", sagte sie schließlich, „aber sollte mir etwas einfallen, dann lass ich es dich wissen."

Merlin wartete ruhig, bis Arthur seinen Eintopf fertig gegessen hatte. Die Apfelpastete hatte er unter einem Küchentuch versteckt auf der Kommode neben der Tür abgestellt. Wie die ganzen letzten Tage schon, war Arthur auch heute nicht besonders gesprächig. Merlin hatte versucht, ihn mit Geschichten über Gwaine und seinen Tag zum Reden zu bringen, jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich. Arthur hatte nur hin und wieder müde gelächelt oder genickt und als er schließlich mit dem Essen anfing, waren Merlin die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen. Seitdem war es still.

Als Arthur schließlich fertig war, schob er seinen leeren Teller von sich und wollte aufstehen.

„Warte!", sagte Merlin schnell und drehte sich um, um hinüber zur Tür zu gehen und die Apfelpastete zu holen.

Arthur beobachtete ihn skeptisch, als er mit dem verdeckten Teller zurückkam. „Was ist das?" Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und beäugte den Teller misstrauisch.

„Eine Überraschung.", sagte Merlin und grinste leicht. Er stellte den Teller vor Arthur auf den Tisch. Dieser machte zunächst keine Anstalten, etwas zu tun, sondern starrte nur weiterhin den Teller an, so als würde er ihm jeden Augenblick ins Gesicht springen.

Merlin verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist nur ein Teller, Arthur. Er wird dir nichts tun, keine Angst."

Arthur warf ihm daraufhin nur einen Blick zu, der Merlin sagte, dass Arthur sehr stark an der Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Aussage zweifelte.

Merlin seufzte, konnte aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Arthur war manchmal einfach so... Arthur.

Als Arthur immer noch keine Anstalten machte, das Tuch von dem Teller zu nehmen, tat Merlin das einfach für ihn.

„Apfelpastete.", sagte er (unnötigerweise) und beobachtete, wie sich Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck bei diesem Anblick vollkommen veränderte. Es war als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Und Merlin versuchte gar nicht erst sich einzureden, dass das kribbelige Gefühl in seinem Magen von dem Wasser kam, das er vorhin getrunken hatte.

„Woher hast du die?", fragte Arthur erstaunt und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Merlin zuckte die Schultern.

„Selbst gemacht", antwortete er, nicht ohne etwas Stolz in seiner Stimme. Die Apfelpastete sah wirklich gut aus, wenn er das selbst so sagen durfte.

„Selbst gemacht?" Arthur sah leicht alarmiert aus. „Du? Du hast gebacken?"

„Hey!", sagte Merlin gekränkt. „Sag das nicht so, als würde deswegen gleich die Welt untergehen."

Arthur schnaubte. „Noch bin ich nicht überzeugt, dass sie das nicht wirklich gleich tut."

Merlin verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist ein Arsch, weißt du das?", fragte Merlin und bemühte sich, so finster wie möglich auszusehen. „Wenn du sie nicht willst, dann ess ich sie selbst.", sagte er dann und griff nach der Apfelpastete.

„Nein", sagte Arthur schnell und zog den Teller näher zu sich. Er legte schützend die Arme darum. „Das ist meine, besorg dir deine eigene." Er blickte Merlin drohend an. Merlin seufzte erneut. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot."

„Hör auf, mich zu beleidigen."

„Es ist keine Beleidigung, wenn es die Wahrheit ist."

„Halt die Klappe, Merlin."

Merlin lachte und auch Arthur hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Er lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Gwen hat mir übrigens geholfen, falls dich das etwas beruhigt.", sagte Merlin schließlich.

„Ja, das beruhigt mich wirklich. Dann kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass man es auch essen kann."

Arthur grinste immer noch. Merlin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Isst du sie jetzt oder nicht? Wenn du sie nämlich wirklich nicht willst, dann nehm ich sie auch gern mit zu Gaius. Der freut sich mit Sicherheit darüber."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und legte erneut beide Hände um den Teller.

„Was ist?", fragte Merlin schließlich, als Arthur nichts weiter tat, als auf den Teller hinunter zu schauen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Merlin", antwortete Arthur und blickte Merlin leicht herablassend an, „erwartest du von mir, dass ich die Apfelpastete mit den Händen esse?"

„Oh"

„Ja, oh.", wiederholte Arthur und Merlin beeilte sich, die zwei Gabeln zu holen, die er mitgebracht hatte und die noch auf der Kommode neben der Tür lagen.

„Es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du gleich zwei Gabeln mitgebracht hast, für den Fall, dass mir eine auf den Boden fällt, Merlin.", sagte Arthur, als Merlin ihm eine der beiden Gabeln reichte.

Merlin verdrehte die Augen.

„Die ist für mich.", erwiderte er.

„Für dich?"

„Ja, für mich.", äffte Merlin Arthur nach und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wofür du eine Gabel brauchen solltest. Wenn du aber irgendwie Freude daran hast, die Gabel herumzutragen, dann tu dir bloß keinen Zwang an."

Arthur nahm einen Bissen von der Apfelpastete und schloss die Augen. Er sah glücklich aus (also so, wie er eigentlich immer aussah, wenn er Apfelpastete aß). Das kribbelige Gefühl in Merlins Magen war zurück in und das, obwohl er gerade eigentlich noch ein grimmiges Gesicht hatte machen wollen, um Arthur zu zeigen, was genau er von dessen gespielter Dummheit hielt.

Arthur gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Merlin konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht verhindern.

Als Arthur schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, warf er Merlin einen so zufriedenen Blick zu, dass dieser im ersten Moment wirklich nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Arthur machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung zu dem Stuhl rechts neben sich.

„Los, setz dich, Merlin.", sagte er dann und Merlin beeilte sich, dieser Aufforderung so schnell wie möglich nachzukommen. Als er auf dem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, schob Arthur den Teller mit der Pastete nach vorne, so dass er zwischen ihnen stand. Er lächelte.

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend. Merlin war zufrieden mit sich. Arthur sah glücklich aus und genau das hatte er erreichen wollen.

„Merlin", sagte Arthur schließlich, während er mit der Gabel ein Stück der Pastete aufspießte, „warum hast du mit Gwen eine Apfelpastete gemacht?" Er blickte Merlin neugierig an (es lag noch irgendetwas anderes in seinem Blick, das Merlin nicht recht deuten konnte. Hoffnung?).

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Gwen gefragt, ob sie mir hilft und sie hat ja gesagt", antwortete er nur, „ich kenn mich nämlich nicht wirklich mit dem Backen von Apfelpasteten aus."

Arthur verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, du Idiot", erwiderte er leicht genervt, „ich will nicht wissen, warum du Gwen um Hilfe geben hast. Glaub mir, das ist mir klar. Ich will wissen, warum du überhaupt eine backen wolltest."

Merlin runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er legte seine Gabel auf den Tisch. Es war ohnehin nicht mehr viel von der Pastete übrig und Merlin überließ den Rest gerne Arthur.

„Apfelpastete ist dein Lieblingsessen.", sagte Merlin und fand wirklich, dass das Erklärung genug war.

„Ich weiß. Danke, Merlin." Arthur legte ebenfalls seine Gabel auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er beobachtete Merlin aufmerksam, so als würde er auf etwas bestimmtes warten.

Merlin seufzte. „Du warst in letzter Zeit so niedergeschlagen, da wollt ich dir eine Freude machen.", sagte er schließlich und hoffte, dass Arthur mit der Antwort zufrieden war. Merlin war sich wirklich nicht sicher, was genau Arthur hören wollte und er war etwas beunruhigt, weil Arthur so interessiert an dem Thema war. Normalerweise vermied er es, Gespräche in eine emotionale Richtung zu lenken (es sei denn, sie befanden sich in einem Kampf oder kurz davor und hatten gute Chancen innerhalb der nächsten Stunde zu sterben. Merlin hoffte wirklich, dass das hier nicht der Fall war).

„Warum?", fragte Arthur und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Merlin blickte ungläubig zurück. Okay, Arthur war es nicht gewohnt, Geschenke zu bekommen, aber das war selbst für ihn ein seltsames Verhalten. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätte Merlin noch nie etwas Nettes für ihn getan (erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte er ihm ein Schild bemalt. Das konnte er unmöglich schon wieder vergessen haben). Irgendwie hatte Merlin das Gefühl, dass es hier noch um etwas anderes ging (und warum hatte er dieses Gefühl in letzter Zeit so oft, wenn er ein Gespräch mit Arthur führte?). Er hätte gerne gewusst, was das war.

„Arthur", begann Merlin langsam (denn wirklich, was konnte er sonst tun?), „ich weiß, dass das für dich manchmal schwer zu verstehen ist, aber du bist mein Freund. Freunde kümmern sich umeinander und helfen sich, wenn es einem von ihnen schlecht geht." Merlin konnte nicht glauben, dass er Arthur das wirklich immer noch erklären musste, nach all den Jahren.

Arthur starrte ihn daraufhin schweigend an.

„Freunde", sagte er dann leise und machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung, die wie eine merkwürdige Mischung aus einem Nicken und einem seltsamen Zucken aussah. Er blickte zur Seite.

„Danke", sagte Arthur schließlich, wieder mit dieser seltsam monotonen Stimme, die Merlin verabscheute. Merlin wusste nicht, wofür genau Arthur sich bedankte. Vermutlich für die Apfelpastete. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er sagen konnte.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen.", sagte Arthur schließlich.

„Arthur...", begann Merlin, doch Arthur unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Das wäre dann alles, Merlin."

Merlin wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Er stand leise auf. Während er schweigend das dreckige Geschirr zusammen räumte, fragte er sich, was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte und warum er es einfach nicht schaffte, diesen schmerzvollen Ausdruck aus Arthurs Augen verschwinden zu lassen. Es tat weh, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihm los war und ständig weggestoßen zu werden. Er wollte Arthur doch wirklich nur helfen, doch stattdessen schien er alles immer nur schlimmer zu machen.

„Percival verbringt wirklich viel Zeit hier.", sagte Merlin und drehte sich auf die Seite, um hinüber zu Gwaine blicken zu können, der immer noch sein Bett belegte (was der Grund dafür war, dass Merlin gerade auf dem Boden lag, wo er auch zum wiederholten Male die Nacht verbringen würde. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er in der Kammer neben Arthurs Zimmer geschlafen, die extra für seinen persönlichen Diener bestimmt war, aber so wie die Dinge im Moment waren, schlief er lieber auf dem Boden).

„Falls du gerade versuchst subtil zu sein, dann muss ich dir leider sagen, dass es nicht besonders gut funktioniert.", antwortete Gwaine amüsiert.

Merlin lachte leise. „In Ordnung", sagte er, „was ist bei Percival und dir los?" Merlin konnte nur Gwaines Umrisse erkennen. Das einzige Licht im Zimmer kam von einer Kerze, die auf dem Tisch neben der Tür stand.

„Gegenfrage", erwiderte Gwaine, „was ist bei Arthur und dir los?" Merlin lachte und zog die Decke etwas weiter nach oben. Im Zimmer war es wie immer recht kühl. Er trug schon seine dicksten Socken.

„Gut", sagte Merlin, „reden wir über was anderes."

Gwaine lachte daraufhin ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde das Thema eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht."

„Welches?", fragte Merlin. „Du und Percival?"

Gwaine grinste als Antwort verschlagen und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Merlin verdrehte lachend die Augen.

„Also?", sagte Gwaine nach einer Weile und stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, um Merlin besser ansehen zu können.

„Also was?" Merlin blickte ihn fragend an (obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Gwaine das bei den dämmrigen Lichtverhältnissen überhaupt sehen konnte).

„Du und Arthur?", sagte Gwaine amüsiert.

Merlin seufzte.

„Was soll mit uns sein?", fragte er und wandte den Blick zur Decke hinauf.

„Sag du's mir", erwiderte Gwaine, „irgendetwas scheint bei euch in letzter Zeit los zu sein."

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl Gwaine auch das in der Dunkelheit vermutlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt", sagte er schließlich und blickte wieder hinüber zu Gwaine, „also musst du anfangen."

„Ich hab dir bereits alles gesagt, was du wissen musst", erwiderte Gwaine und wackelte erneut anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, ein Grinsen im Gesicht (Merlin wusste wirklich nicht, warum er das bei dem schummrigen Licht so genau erkennen konnte. Er kannte Gwaine einfach zu gut).

Merlin lachte. Gwaine war ein Idiot, aber Merlin konnte an dem sanften Lächeln, das sich jetzt auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, erkennen, dass hinter all dem etwas Wahres steckte. Merlin freute sich für Gwaine und auch für Percival.

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich und überlegte, was er Gwaine jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit Arthur los ist."  
>Merlin blickte wieder zur Decke hinauf.<p>

„In einem Moment ist er schlecht gelaunt und ignoriert mich und dann ist er wieder normal", sagte er, „und ich hab keine Ahnung, was der Grund dafür ist."

Er seufzte.

„Also immer noch nicht anders, als noch vor ein paar Tagen?", fragte Gwaine neugierig.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Er zog die Decke weiter nach oben.

Gwaine seufzte.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Merlin", sagte er schließlich leise, „ich bin sicher, früher oder später wirst du schon noch herausfinden, was los ist."

Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nur einbildete, aber irgendwie hörte Gwaine sich so an, als wüsste er etwas, das Merlin noch nicht wusste.

Er seufzte. Er war definitiv zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken und Gwaine würde ihm mit Sicherheit keine Antwort geben, wenn er ihn danach fragte.

Also drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Gwaine", sagte Merlin leise.

„Nacht, Merlin", antwortete Gwaine ebenso leise.

Merlin hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn Arthur endlich herausfand, dass er zaubern konnte. Es war eine Sache, an die er regelmäßig, immer mal wieder dachte (besonders jetzt, da Uthers gesundheitlicher Zustand sich so verschlechtert hatte). Er hatte inzwischen eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wie es im Idealfall ablaufen sollte.

Merlin hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass es während eines Kampfes passieren würde. In einer Situation, in der es um Leben und Tod ging und in der Merlin in einer heroischen Tat das Leben Arthurs (und somit auch ganz Camelot) mit seiner Zauberei retten würde (an Tagen, an denen es ihm besonders schlecht ging, unterhielt er auch manchmal die Vorstellung, dass er einfach in Arthurs Zimmer marschierte und ihm die ganze Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagte. Doch wenn Merlin ehrlich war, dann war der Grund, warum er das nie tat ganz einfach der, dass er zu feige war).

Was Merlin bei diesen ganzen Tagträumen jedoch bis heute noch nicht eindeutig hatte festmachen können, war Arthurs Reaktion auf das Ganze. Das war der wirkliche Knackpunkt an der Sache. Merlin hatte sich bereits alles vorgestellt, von abgrundtiefer Verachtung und Hass, bis hin zu einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und einem lässigen: „Soll mich das jetzt überraschen? Wirklich, Merlin, für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Wobei letzteres wirklich nicht mehr war, als dummes Wunschdenken, das er sich nur dann erlaubte, wenn die Wirklichkeit so schlimm war, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte, als sich in solche Phantasien zu flüchten, um nicht komplett den Verstand und jegliche Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende zu verlieren (nach der Sache mit Morgause und Arthurs Mutter zum Beispiel. Merlin hätte nicht gewusst, wie er diesen schrecklichen Vorfall und Arthurs neu gefundene Verachtung für Zauberei und alle, die sie betrieben, sonst hätte überstehen sollen).

Merlin versuchte wirklich, die meiste Zeit über realistisch zu bleiben, wenn er in seinem Kopf die möglichen Szenarien durchging (auch wenn das mitunter so schmerzhaft war, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte). Er hätte jedoch nie vermutet, dass Arthur auf diese Weise von seinem Geheimnis erfahren würde.

„Du bist ein Zauberer.", sagte Arthur leise und ungläubig. Er starrte mit großen Augen immer noch auf die Stelle, an der eben noch seine Rüstung in der Luft geschwebt hatte.

Merlin blickte ihn entsetzt an. Er konnte sich nicht rühren und wusste nicht so Recht, was hier gerade passierte. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich ebenso leise, obwohl Arthur den Satz nicht als Frage formuliert hatte (warum sollte er auch? Was er gesehen hatte, war schließlich eindeutig).

Merlin konnte nicht umhin, an Gaius zu denken und daran, dass dieser ihn genau hiervor wieder und wieder gewarnt hatte. Zauberei war kein Spielzeug und es war gefährlich, sie so leichtsinnig einzusetzen. Jeder könnte herein kommen und ihn dabei erwischen und das alles nur, weil Merlin seine alltäglichen Pflichten mal wieder nicht von Hand erledigen wollte.

Nun, Arthur war hereingekommen und hatte ihn erwischt und jetzt war Merlins Leben, so wie er es bisher gekannt hatte, vorbei.

„Arthur, ich kann das erklären", sagte Merlin schließlich mit leichter Panik in der Stimme, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, wieder etwas Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu erlangen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu. „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, glaub mir. Ich..." Arthur hob eine Hand und Merlin verstummte augenblicklich.

Als Arthur nun endlich seinen Blick von der Stelle losriss, an der seine Rüstung gewesen war, um Merlin anzublicken, war sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen unlesbar.

„Beantworte mir nur eine Frage, Merlin", sagte Arthur beherrscht, „hast du oder hast du nicht gerade mit Hilfe von Zauberei meine Rüstung geputzt?"

Merlin konnte jetzt deutlich die Wut aus Arthurs Stimme heraushören, die dieser versuchte zu unterdrücken. Er schluckte.

„Ja", antwortete er leise, „aber ich..."

Arthur hob erneut eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Blick, mit dem er Merlin bedachte, war hart und unnachgiebig. Etwas in Merlins Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er schluckte erneut.

„Dann, Merlin, ist es genau so, wie es aussieht.", sagte Arthur und klang dabei so enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen, dass Merlin nichts sagen konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte Arthur sich um. Merlin stand wie angewurzelt mitten im Raum und starrte Arthur hinterher, als dieser mit angespannten Schultern und unnatürlich steifem Gang den Raum verließ.

Nachdem Merlin den restlichen Tag damit verbracht hatte, sich in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken, um nicht von Gaius oder irgendjemand anderem gefunden zu werden (ein kleiner Teil in seinem Inneren hatte gehofft, dass Arthur ihn aufsuchen würde, um mit ihm zu reden, doch natürlich hatte er es nicht getan), hatte er sich schließlich am Abend dazu entschieden, in die Küche zu gehen, um Arthurs Abendessen zu holen und es ihm zu bringen. Er musste noch einmal versuchen, mit Arthur zu reden und ihm alles zu erklären. Arthur würde ihm sicher verzeihen, wenn er ihm erst einmal alles erklärt hatte. Ganz bestimmt würde er das.

Als er Arthurs Zimmer betrat, war es dunkel und Arthur war nicht da. Merlin stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und machte sich daran, ein Feuer im Kamin zu machen und ein paar Kerzen anzuzünden. Er war nervös (und das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts). Er war heute mehr als nur einmal kurz vor einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch gewesen und hatte ständig versucht sich einzureden, dass es gut war, dass Arthur endlich die Wahrheit kannte und dass er nur etwas Zeit brauchte, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Außerdem konnte alles nicht so schlimm sein, denn schließlich hatte Arthur niemanden geschickt, um ihn festnehmen zu lassen und in den Kerker zu werfen. Das war sicher ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

Als Merlin das Feuer entfacht und alle Kerzen angezündet hatte, stand er einige Minuten unsicher im Zimmer und wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er tun könnte, doch es gab nichts. Er hatte heute morgen bereits alles aufgeräumt und Arthur schien seitdem nicht mehr in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem er das Essen abgestellt hatte und setzte sich.

Merlin hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, ob Arthur ihn töten lassen würde, wenn er von seinen Zauberkräften erfuhr. Es war einfach sich vorzustellen, dass er in diesem Aspekt genau wie sein Vater war und es tun würde. Sicher würde der Verrat, den Merlin mit seiner Zauberei an Camelot (und vor allem auch an Arthur) begangen hatte, Arthurs freundschaftliche Gefühle für Merlin überwiegen, oder nicht? Wenn es nach Uther ging, dann bestand daran überhaupt kein Zweifel. Doch Arthur war nicht Uther.

Merlin war vor langer Zeit zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Arthur es nicht tun würde. Ihn töten. Selbst wenn Arthur im ersten Moment mit diesem Gedanken spielte, so würde er doch einsehen, wenn er ein wenig über die Sache nachgedacht hatte, dass Merlin ihm nichts Böses wollte. Denn wenn Merlin Arthur wirklich hätte töten wollen, dann hätte er dazu mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt. Merlin wusste, dass Arthur das auch wusste. Vielleicht war das keine besonders gute Erklärung und vielleicht würde niemand verstehen, was Merlin damit meinte (nicht einmal Gaius) und ihm raten, sich nicht darauf zu verlassen, aber Merlin wusste, dass es stimmte. Es war Arthur und wenn es um Arthur ging, dann wusste Merlin manche Dinge einfach.

Als er heute in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und mit seinem wild hämmernden Herz in der Brust, hatte er sich allerdings ein paar Mal gefragt, ob der Tod nicht vielleicht besser wäre, als das, was Arthur eventuell stattdessen tun würde. Merlins größte Angst war, von Arthur fortgeschickt zu werden. Wer würde sich um Arthur kümmern, wenn er nicht mehr da war? Und noch wichtiger, wer würde ihn vor all den Leuten beschützen, die ihm Schaden zufügen wollten? Nein, Arthur zu verlassen, war nie eine Option gewesen und Merlin würde es nicht tun. Er konnte seinen besten Freund und die Person, die ihm wichtiger war als sein eigenes Leben, nicht verlieren.

„Was machst du hier?"

Merlin zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

„Arthur", sagte er, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

Arthur trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blickte Merlin nicht an.

„Verschwinde", sagte er und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett. Merlin beeilte sich, aufzustehen.

„Arthur, ich muss mit dir reden." Er machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte und seinen Mantel auszog.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden.", kam die ruhige Antwort. Der Mangel jeglicher Emotionen machte Merlin mehr Angst, als Arthurs Wut es jemals hätte tun können.

„Bitte, Arthur, hör mir zu.", flehte Merlin und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Arthur zu. Arthurs einzige Antwort bestand darin, seinen Mantel auf sein Bett zu werfen und sich dann darauf zu setzen, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Merlin konnte sehen, dass er die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst hatte.

„Bitte", sagte er erneut. Es war so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, dass Arthur es überhaupt gehört hatte.

Arthur reagierte nicht und zog nur weiter seine Schuhe aus.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Merlin schließlich, „du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nichts dafür kann." Merlin machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Arthur zu und stand nun direkt neben dem Bett.

Arthur blickte bei diesen Worten auf und der Blick, mit dem er Merlin ansah, war voller Abscheu und Verachtung. Er begann zu lachen.

„Wirklich?" Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Dann vermute ich also, dass man dich gezwungen hat, Zauberei zu benutzen." Arthur stand auf.

„Oder ist die Rüstung von alleine in die Luft geflogen? Ist es das, was du mir sagen willst, Merlin?", fragte Arthur und Merlin hätte nie gedacht, dass Arthurs Stimme so grausam und verletzend sein konnte.

„Nein", antwortete er leise, „natürlich nicht."

Arthurs Blick wurde daraufhin noch kälter und abwertender. Merlin fühlte sich, als würde ihm jemand die Luft abschnüren.

„Ich bin so auf die Welt gekommen", sagte Merlin verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Nichts lief so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Arthur verstand nicht. Merlin musste dafür sorgen, dass er es verstand, denn sonst würde Arthur ihn hassen. Für immer.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich bin, wie ich bin." Merlin versuchte, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, aber das Atmen fiel ihm auf einmal so verdammt schwer und er hatte das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen.

„Bitte, Arthur", sagte er leise, „ich wollte dich nie hintergehen oder dir weh tun."

Merlin blickte zu Boden und schloss die Augen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Arthur wusste, wer er war und nun war es an ihm zu entscheiden, wie es jetzt weiterging. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und es tat einfach alles nur noch so weh. Er wollte, dass es aufhörte.

Ein kaltes Lachen war die Antwort. Merlin erstarrte.

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich? Denkst du wirklich, ich glaub dir diesen Unsinn?"

Merlin hob langsam den Kopf. Die Verachtung und Abscheu waren aus Arthurs Gesicht verschwunden und zurückgeblieben war nichts als Wut.

„Ich werde mir dieses Geschwätz nicht eine Minute länger anhören."

Arthur drehte sich abrupt um, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.

„Verlass auf der Stelle mein Zimmer und wage es nicht, mir nochmal unter die Augen zu treten.", sagte Arthur mit kaum zurückgehaltener Wut in der Stimme. Er kämpfte sichtlich um seine Beherrschung.

Merlin starrte stumm auf Arthurs starren Rücken. Schließlich nickte er, obwohl Arthur es nicht sehen konnte.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Sire.", sagte er benommen. Alles fühlte sich so unecht an.

Arthur sagte nichts, er stand nur da und bewegte sich nicht. Merlin drehte sich um und ging hinüber zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Arthur eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte. Die Anspannung war aus seinen Schultern gewichen und er sah einfach nur müde und niedergeschlagen aus.

Merlin verließ den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er fühlte nichts.

„Merlin?"

Merlin blickte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

Nachdem er Arthurs Zimmer verlassen hatte, war er eine Weile ziellos durchs Schloss geirrt, bis er sich schließlich in dem Teil, in dem sich die Zimmer der Ritter befanden, wiederfand. Er hatte an Lancelots Tür geklopft, doch niemand hatte geöffnet. Also hatte er sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf den Boden gesetzt und gewartet. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit seither vergangen war.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?", fragte Lancelot und bot Merlin seine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Merlin und ergriff Lancelots Hand, um aufzustehen, „eine Weile."

Lancelot musterte ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Was ist passiert?" Er klang besorgt. Irgendetwas in Merlins Gesicht schien ihm zu sagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Merlin blickte zu Boden.

„Er weiß es, Lancelot.", sagte er schließlich leise. „Er weiß es und jetzt hasst er mich."

Es tat weh, diese Worte laut auszusprechen und dabei Arthurs kalten, verachtenden Blick vor Augen zu sehen.

Merlin blinzelte schnell ein paar Mal, um die Nässe in seinen Augen loszuwerden.

„Oh, Merlin", sagte Lancelot leise und legte eine Hand auf Merlins Schulter, „das tut mir so Leid."

Er trat einen Schritt vor und zog Merlin in eine Umarmung.

Als Merlin Lancelots warme Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte und das stetige Pochen eines anderen Herzen an seinem fühlte, zerbrach etwas in ihm und seine Arme legte sich um Lancelot und er klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn.

„Er hasst mich", sagte Merlin verzweifelt und drückte sein Gesicht in Lancelots Brust. Er konnte spüren, wie die ersten Tränen aus seinen Augen traten und von dem Stoff von Lancelots Hemd aufgesaugt wurden.

Merlin öffnete die Augen.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war (langsam schien es zur Gewohnheit zu werden, dass er in einem fremden Bett aufwachte. Jedoch war das hier nicht Arthurs Zimmer).

„Guten Morgen!"

Merlin blickte hinüber in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Lancelot stand neben seinem Kleiderschrank und zog sich gerade ein Hemd über den Kopf.

„Morgen", murmelte Merlin und setzte sich langsam auf. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Erschöpft und emotional vollkommen ausgelaugt.

Er rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Lancelot und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Schrecklich", antwortete Merlin wahrheitsgemäß.

Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sich alle seine Eingeweide ineinander verknotet.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestern Abend so überfallen habe", sagte Merlin und blickte Lancelot entschuldigend an, als dieser sich neben ihm auf das Bett setzte.

Lancelot schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst."

Merlin nickte.

„Danke", sagte er und lächelte.

Lancelot sagte nichts, sondern blickte Merlin nur schweigend an.

„Also?", sagte er schließlich, als er merkte, dass Merlin keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Merlin seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wandte den Kopf ab und blickte zu dem kleinen Fenster, in der Wand neben Lancelots Bett, hinaus. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und wolkenlos. Es schien ein guter Tag zu werden.

„Eigentlich gibt es da nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen", sagte er, „ich hab gezaubert und Arthur hat mich dabei gesehen."

Merlin lachte leicht und blickte auf seine Hände hinunter.

„Es war wirklich dumm. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er es so herausfindet. Es ist nicht gerade beeindruckend, mich dabei zu sehen, wie ich seine Rüstung mit Zauberei putze. Ein totes Ungeheuer hätte sicher mehr Eindruck gemacht."

Merlin lächelte Lancelot traurig an.

„Ich hab versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass ich nichts dafür kann, dass ich mir das nicht ausgesucht habe und so geboren wurde", sagte Merlin und blickte wieder hinunter auf seine Hände, „aber er wollte mir nicht glauben und hat mich weggeschickt."

Merlin schluckte und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Er würde nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Einmal war mehr als genug.

Lancelot legte tröstend eine Hand auf Merlins Schulter.

„Ich bin sicher, Arthur braucht nur etwas Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken und es zu verstehen", sagte er und drückte Merlins Schulter leicht. „Du weißt, wie er ist. Er kann ziemlich schnell wütend werden, doch wenn er erst mal darüber nachgedacht hat, beruhigt er sich auch schnell wieder."

Lancelot lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Merlin, „er hat gesagt, ich solle ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen treten."

Merlin seufzte erneut.

„Er ist dein Freund, Merlin", sagte Lancelot ernst, „er wird dir verzeihen, glaub mir."

Merlin war sich da nicht so sicher, doch Lancelots Worte machte ihm ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Vielleicht brauchte Arthur wirklich nur etwas Zeit.

Lancelot stand auf.

„So", sagte er und lächelte Merlin aufmunternd an, „Frühstück!"

Merlin musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er Lancelots enthusiastischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Lancelot war wirklich ein großartiger Freund.

„In Ordnung", sagte Merlin und schlug die Decke zurück, „vielleicht haben wir Glück und Gwaine und die anderen sind noch nicht wach."

Lancelot lachte und Merlin stand auf.

„Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen", sagte er und ging hinüber zur Tür, „wenn es um Essen geht, dann sind sie meistens recht schnell."

Merlin verbrachte einen Großteil der nächsten Tage im Wald vor dem Schloss, um Kräuter für Gaius zu besorgen oder in Lancelots Zimmer. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das mal sagen würde, aber nicht mehr Arthurs persönlicher Diener zu sein war schrecklich (und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er Arthur kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekam). Vor ein paar Wochen hätte er sich über die Unmengen an Freizeit vielleicht noch gefreut, aber in den letzten Tagen wäre er fast wahnsinnig geworden. Es war nicht besonders spaßig, so viel Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Er wollte nicht nachdenken. Am besten gar nicht oder so wenig wie möglich.

Ein weiteres Problem war, dass Gaius ihm immer wieder diese enttäuschten und missbilligenden Blicke zuwarf. Natürlich war er nicht begeistert gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Merlins großes Geheimnis aufgeflogen war, weil er mal wieder zu unvorsichtig und leichtsinnig gewesen war. Wenn Gaius ihn allerdings nicht mit enttäuschten Blicken bedachte, dann waren es besorgte und diese waren fast noch schlimmer. Merlin wusste, dass er schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Er schlief schlecht und sein Appetit war kaum, bis überhaupt nicht, vorhanden (es war nicht schwer zu erraten, woran das lag).

Merlin versuchte also so wenig Zeit wie möglich in seinem eigenen Zimmer und in Gaius' Gegenwart zu verbringen. Der Wald war ein guter Ort. Es war ruhig und friedlich. Genau das, was Merlin eigentlich nicht wollte, aber wenigstens hatte er hier etwas zu tun und alles war besser als Gaius' besorgtes oder enttäuschtes Gesicht.

Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er mit Lancelot. Merlin wusste, dass er zu aufdringlich war, aber er wusste nicht, wo er sonst hin sollte. Gaius und Lancelot waren die Einzigen, die von seiner Zauberei wussten und von dem, was zwischen ihm und Arthur vorgefallen war und mit denen er darüber reden konnte. Gwaine und Leon hatten mehr als einmal versucht, aus ihm herauszukriegen, was passiert war und warum Arthur sich so merkwürdig verhielt und Merlin scheinbar seine Position als persönlicher Diener des Kronprinzen verloren hatte. Bisher hatte Merlin es immer gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, sich vor einer Erklärung zu drücken, indem er sich mit irgendwelchen wichtigen Verpflichtungen herausgeredet hatte und schnell davon geeilt war. Manchmal hatte ihm auch Lancelot geholfen. Lange würde er Gwaine allerdings nicht mehr entkommen.

Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war Arthur. Sie waren sich seit dem Vorfall genau zweimal über den Weg gelaufen (und eigentlich war es wirklich seltsam, dass es nur so wenige Male gewesen waren, wo es Merlin sonst eigentlich immer so vorkam, als wäre das Schloss winzig klein) und beide Male war Merlin aus Lancelots Zimmer gekommen und Arthur hatte ihn nur mit einem kalten Blick abgestraft und war dann weiter gegangen, so als wüsste er nicht einmal, wer Merlin war. Und es tat weh. Allerdings nicht so weh, wie Arthur aus der Ferne beim Training oder im Thronsaal zu beobachten und genau zu wissen, dass er seine Freundschaft und sein Vertrauen vermutlich für immer verloren hatte (Lancelot hatte zwar gesagt, dass Arthur Zeit brauchte, aber je mehr Tage vergingen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso hoffnungsloser erschien ihm die Lage). Wenn er Arthur beobachtete, fragte Merlin sich oft, ob er noch genug saubere Hemden hatte und ob sein Zimmer aufgeräumt war, ob sein Schwert geschärft und seine Rüstung ordentlich repariert worden war. Es waren die Dinge, die Merlin jahrelang täglich selbst erledigt hatte und die er selbst jetzt noch manchmal tun wollte. Er hatte sich mehr als einmal auf dem Weg in die Küche oder die Waffenkammer befunden, nur um dann wieder umzudrehen, wenn ihm einfiel, dass das jetzt gar nicht mehr seine Aufgabe war. Und das schlimmste an der Sache? Es war noch nicht einmal eine ganze Woche vergangen und doch kam es ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Merlin!"

Merlin blieb stehen, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte und drehte sich um.

Als er Stuart auf sich zuhasten sah, runzelte er leicht die Stirn.

„Stuart?", fragte er, als dieser leicht außer Atem vor ihm stehen blieb. Stuart war Merlins Vertretung und gute zwanzig Jahre älter als er, mit bereits mehreren grauen Strähnen in seinem hellbraunen Haar. Merlin hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen oft im Schloss gesehen, wie er irgendwelche Dinge für Arthur erledigt hatte. Dinge, die Merlin normalerweise für ihn tat.

„Prinz Arthur wünscht dich heute Abend zu sehen.", sagte er und zeigte in diesem einen Satz schon mehr Respekt, als Merlin ihn in seiner ganzen bisherigen Laufbahn als Arthurs Diener gezeigt hatte.

„Was?", fragte Merlin verwirrt, als er verstand, was genau Stuart eben gesagt hatte. Arthur wollte ihn sehen? Heute Abend?

„Prinz Arthur wünscht, dass du ihm heute sein Abendessen bringst.", wiederholte Stuart pflichtbewusst. Merlins Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Arthur wollte ihm sicherlich sagen, dass er Camelot verlassen und nie wieder zurückkehren sollte.

„In Ordnung", sagte er schließlich leicht benommen, „danke, Stuart."

Stuart nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder den Korridor hinunter, in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Merlin blickte ihm stumm hinterher.

Als Merlin an diesem Abend Arthurs Zimmer betrat, war er mehr als nur ein bisschen nervös. Es war noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, als er hier gewesen war. Sicher war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Arthur ihn sprechen wollte, oder (den Teil seines Gehirns, der ihm sagte, dass Arthur ihn nur sehen wollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass er Camelot noch vor dem Morgengrauen verlassen und nie wieder zurückkehren sollte, versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren)?

Arthur stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Fenster ganz rechts an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Einen Augenblick lang stand Merlin unsicher in der Tür. Als Arthur jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen oder sonst irgendwie zu zeigen, dass er Merlins Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, ging er hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem Arthur in der Regel seine Mahlzeiten zu sich nahm und stellte den Teller mit Essen dort ab.

Arthur reagierte auch weiterhin nicht.

„Euer Abendessen, Sire", sagte Merlin schließlich, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel und er das Gefühl hatte, etwas sagen zu müssen. Nervös verlagerte er sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und beobachtete Arthur angespannt.

Es vergingen weitere Minuten, in denen Arthur nichts sagte oder tat.

Merlin begann sich zu fragen, ob er einfach wieder gehen sollte? Hatte Arthur es sich doch nochmal anders überlegt? Wollte er doch nicht mit Merlin reden? Ihn gar nicht erst sehen? Oder hatte er das in Wirklichkeit nie gewollt und sich einfach nur entschieden, Merlin wieder zu seinem Diener zu machen, ohne je wieder ein freundliches Wort mit ihm zu wechseln?

Er wollte sich schon daran machen zu gehen, als Arthur sich endlich langsam umdrehte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du dir das nicht ausgesucht hast und dass du so auf die Welt gekommen bist", sagte er ruhig. Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Merlin wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Was Arthur hören wollte.

Arthur beobachtete ihn mit einem sorgfältig gefassten Gesichtsausdruck. Merlin wusste, was Arthur damit zu bezwecken versuchte. In der Regel war das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich einfach, aus Ermangelung an besseren Einfällen. Es war die Wahrheit.

Wieder sagte Arthur eine Zeit lang nichts, sondern beobachtete Merlin nur. Es machte Merlin nervös (noch nervöser, als er ohnehin schon war).

„Ich hab mit Gaius geredet", sagte Arthur und ging langsam zu Merlin und dem Tisch mit seinem Abendessen hinüber. Merlin wusste immer noch nicht genau, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er hatte im Moment ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal eine Ahnung, ob Arthur wütend war oder nicht. Es war frustrierend.

„Er hat gesagt, dass du schon Zaubern konntest, bevor du das Laufen gelernt hast." Arthur nahm ein Stück Brot von dem Teller, den Merlin auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und blickte ihn immer noch mit diesem forschenden, kalkulierenden Blick an.

Merlin nickte.

„Er hat außerdem gesagt, dass du mir immer nur geholfen und mich beschützt hast.", fuhr Arthur fort.

Merlin wusste nicht, ob er sich das nur einbildete, aber Arthur klang neugierig. So, als wäre er tatsächlich daran interessiert, die Wahrheit zu erfahren und Merlin zuzuhören. Er versuchte sich nicht zu viele Hoffnungen zu machen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

Merlin nickte erneut.

Arthur blickte ihn schweigend an.

Merlin wusste nicht, ob er jetzt etwas sagen sollte. Arthur sah aus, als wartete er auf etwas. Schließlich seufzte er und legte das Brot zurück auf den Teller, ohne etwas davon gegessen zu haben.

„Merlin", sagte er genervt und dieses Mal war Merlin sich sicher, dass er sich die widerwillige Zuneigung, mit welcher Arthur seinen Namen schon so oft ausgesprochen hatte (vermutlich tat er das nicht einmal absichtlich), nicht einbildete, „weißt du, dieses Gespräch würde um einiges besser laufen, wenn du auch tatsächlich etwas sagen würdest."

Merlin blickte ihn daraufhin vermutlich entsetzter an, als es angemessen war. Arthur verdrehte die Augen.

„Was?", fragte er, „dachtest du, ich würde dir mit meinem Schwert die Kehle durchschneiden?"

Merlin wusste, dass es sarkastisch gemeint war, doch eigentlich klang es eher so, als würde Arthur diese Idee kränken.

„Nein", beeilte Merlin sich zu versichern, „ich weiß, dass du das längst getan hättest, wenn du es hättest tun wollen."  
>Merlins Herz schlug jetzt so schnell, dass er einen Moment inne halten musste, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Arthur war wirklich bereit, ihm zuzuhören und das war mehr, als Merlin sich jemals erhofft hätte.<p>

„Ich dachte nur, du seist immer noch wütend und dass du mich vielleicht von hier wegschickst."

Merlin blickte zu Boden. Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich nach wie vor ein schreckliches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus.

„Oh, glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nicht mehr wütend bin", antwortete Arthur, doch seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen und nicht voller Hass und Abscheu (und wirklich, das war alles, was Merlin sich in diesem Moment wünschte).

Merlin nickte und konnte das erleichterte Lächeln nicht verhindern, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Arthur verdrehte erneut die Augen, als er das sah und ließ sich dann unelegant in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Wenn du fertig damit bist, so zufrieden auszusehen, kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, warum ausgerechnet jemand wie du sich dazu entschieden hat, nach Camelot zu kommen?", fragte Arthur. Er nahm erneut das Stück Brot in die Hand und biss davon ab.

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich ist es genauso, wie du bereits weißt, nur mit Zauberei", antwortete er, „Will hat herausgefunden, dass ich zaubern kann und als meine Mutter das erfahren hat, wollte sie, dass ich das Dorf verlasse, weil sie meinte, es sei zu gefährlich für mich in Ealdor zu bleiben."

„Und da hat sie dich ausgerechnet nach Camelot geschickt?", fragte Arthur ungläubig.

Merlin zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Gaius ist hier und meine Mutter dachte, er könnte mir dabei helfen, meine Zauberei besser zu kontrollieren."

Arthur blickte ihn interessiert an. Merlin war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie nach all den Jahren jetzt tatsächlich hier waren, in Arthurs Zimmer, und dieses Gespräch führten. Es fühlte sich irgendwie unecht an.

„Alles andere war reiner Zufall", fuhr er fort und war überrascht, wie leicht es ihm fiel darüber zu reden, „ich hatte nie geplant, den Kronprinzen zu retten oder sein persönlicher Diener zu werden."  
>Merlin lächelte leicht.<p>

„Gaius meinte, es sei eine gute Art meine Zauberkräfte zu verwenden. Um den Kronprinzen zu beschützen, mein ich." Arthur hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Merlin leicht zweifelnd an.

„Eine gute Art deine Zauberkräfte zu verwenden?", fragte er ungläubig. „Wohl eher eine gute Art dich so schnell wie möglich auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen zu sehen."

Merlin lächelte zögerlich und wippte leicht auf seinen Fußsohlen auf und ab. Es war unglaublich erleichternd, mit Arthur endlich über all das reden zu können.

„Ich hab versucht, so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein.", sagte er schließlich.

„Das hab ich gesehen."

Merlin zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich geb zu, manchmal vergesse ich, vorsichtig zu sein."

Arthur schnaubte ungläubig und biss von seinem Brot ab.

„Wenn du mir nicht immer so viele Sachen gleichzeitig auftragen würdest, müsste ich meine Zauberei auch nicht so oft einsetzen.", verteidigte sich Merlin.

Arthur blickte ihn daraufhin nur wieder schweigend an. Sein Blick sagte deutlich, was genau er von Merlins Aussage hielt. Merlin erwiderte den Blick trotzig. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Er hatte es vermisst. Diese unbeschwerten Unterhaltungen mit Arthur.

„Schon gut", seufzte Merlin schließlich, „ich weiß, dass ich vorsichtiger sein sollte. Gaius und Lancelot haben mir das in der letzten Woche oft genug gesagt, also fang du jetzt nicht auch noch damit an."

Arthur lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Lancelot?", fragte er und blickte Merlin durchbohrend an. „Lancelot weiß, dass du ein Zauberer bist?" Arthur verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er das Wort 'Zauberer' aussprach (Merlin verstand, dass er sich erst daran gewöhnen musste). Seine Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Tonfall angenommen.

Merlin nickte.

„Er hat es herausgefunden, als er gegen den Greif gekämpft hat. Ich hab seine Lanze verzaubert", antwortete Merlin nachdenklich, „um ehrlich zu sein, war ich dabei wirklich nicht besonders geschickt." Er lächelte. Arthur blickte ihn immer noch durchdringend an.

„Du hast es ihm also nicht erzählt?", fragte er schließlich und wandte den Blick wieder von Merlin ab. Und oh, jetzt verstand er.

„Arthur...", sagte er eindringlich, denn das war etwas, das Arthur verstehen musste, „...ich wollte es dir erzählen, glaub mir. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie." Merlin machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu, der hinunter auf seinen Teller blickte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinetwegen deinen Vater hintergehen musst. Nicht, dass ich gedacht habe, dass du dich meinetwegen gegen deinen Vater stellst", fügte Merlin schnell hinzu, „aber ich konnte auch nicht Camelot verlassen. Nicht, wenn ich dich beschützen musste und die Gefahr bestand, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Ich vertraue dir, Arthur."

Arthur blickte auf. „Glaub bitte nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue.", sagte Merlin leise und verstummte dann. Er hätte noch so viel mehr sagen können. Dass er irgendwann nicht einmal mehr gewusst hatte, wie er es Arthur hätte sagen sollen, selbst wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätte es zu tun. Dass er Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass Arthur ihn hassen würde, weil die Zauberei ihm schon so viel Schmerz und Leid zugefügt hatte. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Morgause. Und Uther. Und Merlin hatte einfach so viel falsch gemacht und hatte irgendwann nicht mehr gewusst, wie er alles wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte.

Arthur stand auf.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast", sagte er und blickte an Merlin vorbei, „trotzdem hat es mehrere Tage gedauert, bis ich dich wieder ansehen konnte, ohne dass ich dabei gleich etwas kaputt schlagen wollte."

Merlin sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht was.

„Ich..." Arthur gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, „... ich bin nicht besonders gut in sowas." Er blickte Merlin an und Merlin verstand.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Merlin leise und machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Arthur zu, „ich wollte dir nie weh tun." Er legte zögernd eine Hand auf Arthurs Unterarm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Geste willkommen war oder nicht. Er hatte Arthur verletzt und selbst wenn dieser verstand, warum Merlin seine Zauberei geheim gehalten hatte, so hieß das doch nicht, das der Verrat weniger schmerzte.

Arthur blickte schweigend auf Merlins Hand hinunter. Merlin wartete. Er wusste, dass Arthur etwas sagen wollte, aber im Moment einfach noch nicht wusste, wie er es genau tun sollte.

Schließlich gab Arthur erneut einen frustrierten Laut von sich (doch dieses Mal schwang auch noch etwas anderes darin mit. Verzweiflung? Schmerz? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher) und ehe Merlin wusste, was genau geschah, hatte Arthur ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen.

Merlin erstarrte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwundert. Arthur umarmte ihn? Arthur? Arthur hatte ihn noch nie umarmt. Nicht von selbst. Er hatte Merlins Umarmungen immer erwidert, doch er war nie derjenige gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen und eine Umarmung angefangen hatte.

„Tu so etwas bitte nie wieder", sagte Arthur leise und er spürte, wie Arthur sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken drückte und tief einatmete, „lüg mich bitte nie wieder an."

Und auch wenn Arthur es nicht aussprach, so sagten seine Hände, die sich verzweifelt in Merlins Hemd verkrampft hatten und die Verzweiflung, mit der er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, doch so viel mehr. Arthur war von so vielen Menschen enttäuscht und belogen worden, die ihm nahe standen. Die Wunde, die Morganas Verrat hinterlassen hatte, war noch lange nicht verheilt. Selbst sein eigener Vater hatte ihn unzählige Male angelogen (und die schlimmste Lüge hatte Merlin selbst geholfen zu vertuschen. Dafür hasste er sich noch immer). Arthur hatte nur wenige Menschen in seinem Leben, denen er vertraute und jeder Verrat zerstörte dieses Vertrauen ein wenig mehr.

Merlin legte seine Arme um Arthur und drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich nie wieder irgendwie anzulügen", antwortete er ehrlich, „aber ich verspreche dir, es nur dann zu tun, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt."

Arthur nickte.

„In Ordnung."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Merlin genoss einfach nur die Nähe zu Arthur, nachdem er ihn in den letzten Tagen fast überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte und erlaubte sich, ihn vielleicht etwas fester an sich zu drücken, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Wenn Arthur das merkten, dann sagte er nichts. Vermutlich lag das aber daran, dass er Merlin mindestens genauso fest hielt und sein Gesicht immer noch in Merlins Nacken gedrückt hatte. Gedankenverloren fuhr Merlin mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Es war merkwürdig, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte Merlin nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen damit gerechnet, dass Arthur von seinem Geheimnis erfahren und es trotz allem akzeptieren würde. Er war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen.

Als Arthur schließlich seinen Kopf hob und einen Schritt zurück trat, um die Umarmung zu beenden, wäre Merlin ihm fast hinterher gegangen, um den Körperkontakt nicht zu verlieren. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen.

Arthur wich Merlins Blick aus und starrte zur Seite, aus dem Fenster hinaus. Er lachte leicht.

„Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten."

Einige Strähnen seines Haares standen von seinem Kopf ab. Merlin betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Er hatte das getan.

„Ich auch", antwortete er und lächelte, als Arthur ihn wieder anblickte.

Arthur erwiderte das Lächeln langsam.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest die freien Tage genießen", sagte er amüsiert.

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Was soll ich sagen? Ich miste eben gern den Stall aus und wasche auch gern Berge von Wäsche", antwortete er.

Arthur lachte.

„Apropos Stall ausmisten", sagte er dann, „genau das solltest du morgen als erstes tun. Stuart ist diese Woche leider nicht dazu gekommen."

Arthur klang viel zu fröhlich als er das sagte. Zumindest für Merlins Geschmack. Er stöhnte.

„Ich nehm alles zurück. Die freien Tage waren großartig. Kannst du mich nicht einfach wieder entlassen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Arthur schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.

„Niemals, Merlin."

„Idiot", murmelte Merlin (vielleicht auch ein wenig liebevoll) und machte sich daran, die Reste von Arthurs Abendessen zusammen zu räumen.

„Das hab ich gehört", sagte Arthur, während er hinüber zu seinem Bett ging, um sich umzuziehen.

„Gut", antwortete Merlin, „das solltest du nämlich auch."

„Vorsichtig, Merlin", erwiderte Arthur und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, „nur weil ich nicht mehr wütend auf dich bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht trotzdem in den Kerker werfen lasse."

„Liebend gern, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich die Pferde nicht ausmisten muss."

Merlin ging mit dem Teller und ein paar dreckigen Wäschestücken, die Arthur (oder Stuart) in eine Ecke des Zimmers geworfen hatte, zur Tür.

„Merlin?"

„Ja, Arthur?"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Natürlich, Sire. Was immer Ihr wünscht, Sire."

Das Kissen, das Arthur nach ihm warf, traf die Tür neben seinem Kopf. Merlin grinste Arthur noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen.

„Merlin, warte!"

Als Merlin Elyan, Gwaine, Percival und Leon mit schnellen Schritten auf sich zukommen sah, machte er automatisch ein paar Schritte nach hinten, um nicht von ihnen überrannt zu werden.

„Was ist los?", fragte er überrascht und versuchte, an den vier vorbei zu Lancelot zu blicken (das war gar nicht so einfach, da Percival direkt in seinem Blickfeld stand). Der Einzige, der nicht auf ihn zugestürmt war, als wäre er das letzte Stück Fleisch in einem langen, bitterkalten Winter.

„Merlin, wir lieben dich!", rief Gwaine und legte einen Arm um Merlins Schulter.

„Ja", pflichtete Percival bei, „lass dich drücken, mein Freund."

Und ohne jegliche weitere Vorwarnung, fand sich Merlin plötzlich inmitten eines Knäuels von Armen und Köpfen wieder, die ihn fast erstickten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er nochmal keuchend. Er versuchte immer noch Blickkontakt zu Lancelot aufzubauen, denn schließlich war dieser der einzig Normale unter den Rittern (Merlin hatte früher immer gedacht, Leon sei der Vernünftige unter ihnen, doch spätestens als Leon bei einem ihrer Jagdausflüge ein besonders großes Reh erlegt und Merlin danach beobachtet hatte, wie er seinen Bogen fast schon liebkosend gestreichelt und ihm etwas zugeflüstert hatte, hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er sich da geirrt hatte).

„Arthur hat uns allen den Abend freigegeben", antwortete Percival, irgendwo neben seinem rechten Ohr. Merlin verstand nicht.

„Und deswegen versucht ihr mich gerade mit einer Massenumarmung umzubringen?", fragte er und warf Lancelot einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Lancelot lächelte nur amüsiert und sagte nichts (Verräter!).

„Natürlich", antwortete Elyan freudig, „das haben wir schließlich nur dir zu verdanken." Merlin konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Elyans Gesicht sehen und auch das breite, glückselige Grinsen. Er blickte erneut zu Lancelot hinüber, in der Hoffnung, endlich eine klare Antwort zu erhalten. Ohne Erfolg.

„Wenn Arthur euch den Abend freigibt, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat", presste Merlin schließlich nach Luft ringend heraus, „geht und umarmt ihn." Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Percivals Arme waren, die ihm da gerade die Luft abschnürten.

Die Ritter begannen zu lachen, was dazu führte, dass sie alle leicht ins Schwanken gerieten.

„Merlin" Das war eindeutig Gwaine, „es ist doch selbstverständlich."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Merlin und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, indem er leicht hin und her wackelte. Elyan lachte.

„Natürlich", sagte Leon, der irgendwo hinter Merlin stand und leicht atemlos klang. Merlin war also nicht der einzige, der gerade fast erdrückt wurde.

„Du bist wieder glücklich", sagte Gwaine in einem solch überzeugten Tonfall, dass Merlin sich fragte, ob er sich irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Denn das erklärte überhaupt nichts. Er hatte langsam viel mehr das Gefühl, dass hier einfach wahllos Sätze in den Raum geworfen wurden, die in überhaupt keinem Zusammenhang miteinander standen.

„Lancelot, hilf mir", bettelte Merlin und blickte Lancelot verzweifelt an. Lancelot lachte. Merlin fand das nicht gerecht.

„Wenn du glücklich bist, ist Arthur auch glücklich", fuhr Gwaine unbeirrt fort, „oder vielleicht ist es auch andersrum. Eigentlich ist das auch egal. Jedenfalls, wenn ihr glücklich seid, sind wir es auch."

„Hört, hört", rief Elyan und alle brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.

„In Ordnung", sagte Lancelot schließlich und versuchte sich über das laute Lachen hinweg Gehör zu verschaffen, „ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Wenn ihr Merlin wirklich erstickt, dann ist keiner mehr glücklich und es wird nie wieder einen freien Abend geben."

Erstaunlicherweise hörten die anderen daraufhin tatsächlich auf zu lachen und ließen ihn los. Merlin atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die ganzen Arme von seinem Körper lösten und er machte schnell ein paar Schritte in Lancelots Richtung, um so mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die Ritter zu bringen.

„Lancelot hat recht", sagte Gwaine und blickte feierlich in die Runde, „auf zur Taverne!"

„Auf zur Taverne!", antworteten die anderen im Chor.

Merlin beobachtete erstaunt, wie Elyan, Percival, Leon und Gwaine den Korridor hinunter verschwanden, jedoch nicht, ohne dass ihm jeder im Vorbeigehen noch einen dankbaren Klaps auf die Schulter gegeben hatte.

„Es ist Mitten am Tag", sagte Merlin schließlich, als sie alle um eine Ecke verschwunden und er und Lancelot allein zurückgeblieben waren.

„Und was genau willst du damit sagen?", fragte Lancelot amüsiert.

Merlin seufzte.

„Nichts. Vergiss es."

Lancelot lachte. Merlin sagte nichts.

„Was Gwaine gesagt hat, stimmt", sagte Lancelot schließlich und lächelte Merlin an, „Arthur ist wirklich wieder gut gelaunt." Er blickte Merlin auffordernd an. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Merlins Gesicht aus und er machte sich langsam auf den Weg den Korridor hinunter, in die Richtung, in die Gwaine und die anderen verschwunden waren. Lancelot folgte ihm.

„Also?"

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum und ich weiß auch nicht genau wie, aber Arthur hat mir verziehen." Das breite Grinsen in Merlins Gesicht, sagte vermutlich mehr, als seine Worte.

„Einfach so?", fragte Lancelot überrascht.  
>Merlin nickte.<p>

„Er hat mich gestern Abend zu sich rufen lassen und ich dachte eigentlich, er wollte mich aus Camelot verbannen oder mich für immer aus seinen Diensten entlassen, aber er wollte einfach nur reden."

Lancelot lachte erfreut.

„Ich wusste doch, dass Arthur zur Vernunft kommt", sagte er und sie bogen um eine Ecke.

Merlin nickte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag in einer Art freudigen Trance verbracht und versucht, die Ereignisse des gestrigen abends zu begreifen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, weil er immer noch so aufgeregt gewesen war und sein Herz so schnell geschlagen hatte.

Und heute morgen, als er Arthur sein Frühstück gebracht hatte, hatte dieser ihn sogar gebeten, ihm erneut den Schwebezauber zu zeigen, mit dem er in der Woche zuvor Arthurs Rüstung in der Luft hatte schweben lassen. Merlin war dieser Bitte nur zu gern nachgekommen.

„Ich freu mich wirklich, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist", sagte Lancelot und riss Merlin aus seinen Gedanken. Als Merlin ihn anblickte, lächelte er. Merlin blieb stehen.

„Lancelot", begann Merlin, „ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, für alles, was du in der letzten Woche für mich getan hast." Lancelot blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Du musst dich deswegen nicht jedes Mal bedanken, Merlin. Wofür sind Freunde denn da?" Lancelot lächelte ihn so aufrichtig an, dass Merlin sich fragte, womit er so einen guten Freund verdient hatte.

„Es ist trotzdem nicht selbstverständlich", erwiderte Merlin, „ich weiß, dass ich in den letzten Tagen viel zu viel deiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe."

„Unsinn, Merlin", widersprach Lancelot und winkte ab, „das hat mir überhaupt nichts ausgemacht."

Sie blickten sich in die Augen, beide kurz davor erneut etwas zu sagen. Lancelot hatte schon eine Hand gehoben, um jegliche Danksagungen und Entschuldigungen Merlins abzuweisen, als dieser in Lachen ausbrach (denn wirklich, sich wegen so etwas zu streiten war dumm).

Merlin verdrehte lächelnd die Augen.

„Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, dir zu sagen, dass ich mich freue, einen so guten und loyalen Freund wie dich zu haben", sagte Merlin und umarmte Lancelot.

Lancelot lachte und klopfte Merlin mehrmals freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Danke. Das trifft aber auf dich ebenfalls zu.", sagte er dann, woraufhin Merlin erneut lachend die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich gebs auf."

„Ich unterbreche diesen rührenden Moment ja nur äußerst ungern", erklang Arthurs Stimme und sie drehten sich beide um, „aber du musst noch meine Festrobe waschen, Merlin."

„Was?", fragte Merlin verwirrt und trat einen Schritt von Lancelot weg, „aber für die nächsten Tage ist doch überhaupt kein Fest geplant."

Arthur blickte ihn daraufhin nur schweigend, mit diesem durchbohrenden Blick an.

Merlin seufzte.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murrte er und blickte Arthur finster an. Was war jetzt wieder sein Problem?

„Lancelot", sagte Arthur und wandte abrupt seinen Blick von Merlin ab, „ich brauche noch einen Trainingspartner." Sein Tonfall war alles andere als einladend. Es war eindeutig ein Befehl.

„Sire", antwortete Lancelot mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Merlin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er das sah.

„Arthur", sagte Merlin schließlich, doch ehe er noch etwas weiteres hinzufügen konnte, wandte Arthur sich schon um.

„Meine Festrobe, Merlin", sagte er und klang dabei, als hätte er mal wieder die Zähne aufeinander gepresst (Arthur war wütend. Warum war Arthur wütend?)

Merlin blickte Lancelot hilfesuchend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging an Merlin vorbei, um Arthur den Korridor hinunter zu folgen.

„Ich hab vorhin mit Gwen geredet", sagte Arthur plötzlich. Merlin blickte auf, einen Haufen dreckiger Wäsche im Arm.

Arthur saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte ein Pergament in der Hand. Er blickte Merlin mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Merlin runzelte die Stirn.

„Freut mich", sagte er schließlich, da er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Sie hat mir von sich und Lancelot erzählt", fuhr Arthur fort und blickte Merlin abwartend an.

„Das tut mir Leid, Arthur", sagte Merlin sofort und warf die dreckige Wäsche in eine Ecke. Als er Arthur wieder anblickte, hatte dieser die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Warum?"

Arthur klang neugierig. Merlin fragte sich, ob das Gespräch mit Gwen ihn so mitgenommen hatte, dass er die Ereignisse zu verdrängen versuchte und sich deswegen so merkwürdig verhielt.

„Es kann nicht einfach für dich gewesen sein, davon zu erfahren", antwortete Merlin und versuchte seine Stimme so einfühlsam wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Du wusstest davon?", fragte Arthur erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn.  
>Merlin nickte langsam. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was genau gerade los war.<p>

„Und es stört dich nicht?"

Der durchdringende Blick war zurück.

„Warum sollte mich das stören?", entgegnete Merlin verwundert, „Arthur, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Vielleicht hatte er sich beim Training den Kopf gestoßen. Es waren schon seltsamere Dinge passiert.

Merlin machte ein paar Schritte auf Arthur zu.

„Ich weiß, dass das mit Gwen und Lancelot nicht einfach für dich ist, aber..."

„Was soll das heißen, nicht einfach für mich?", unterbrach Arthur ihn und stand plötzlich auf, „ich freue mich für die beiden."

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und Merlin konnte sehen, wie angespannt er war. Merlin verstand nicht.

„Ich dachte, dir würde es etwas ausmachen.", sagte Arthur und lehnte sich nach hinten, gegen den Schreibtisch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen?"

Merlin blickte Arthur fragend an. Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen.

„Dich stört es also wirklich nicht, dass Lancelot in Gwen verliebt ist?"

Arthur war immer noch angespannt und der durchdringende Blick war auch zurück.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Arthur, was soll das? Hier geht es nicht um mich. Du bist derjenige, der von Gwen verlassen wurde und ich weiß, dass dich das verletzt hat und glaub mir, das tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid", sagte Merlin und machte erneut einen Schritt auf Arthur zu, nur um dann stehen zu bleiben, als er Arthurs überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie blickten sich eine Weile schweigend an, bis Arthur schließlich den Blick abwandte.

„Wovon redest du? Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig, Merlin?", fragte er leise.

„Was? Nein", antwortete Merlin sofort. Etwas in seinem Inneren zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Arthur klang so verletzt.

Arthur blickte ihn wieder an.

„Gwen und Lancelot sind mir egal."

„Was?", fragte Merlin erneut und wusste, dass er sich wiederholte, aber Arthurs Verhalten ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Seit wann war ihm Gwen und die Tatsache, dass sie einen anderen liebte egal? Die Situation verwirrte ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Arthur seufzte und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab.

„Egal, vergiss es", sagte er und drehte sich um.

Merlin blickte stirnrunzelnd auf Arthurs Rücken.

„Arthur", begann er langsam, „warum denkst du, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, wenn Lancelot und Gwen sich lieben?"

Er ging zu Arthur hinüber und blieb einen Schritt hinter ihm stehen. Arthur reagierte nicht.

„Arthur?", sagte Merlin schließlich leise und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie auf Arthurs Schulter zu legen.

„Weil du ihn liebst", antwortete Arthur, ohne sich umzudrehen (Merlin wünschte sich wirklich, er würde sich umdrehen. Er wollte Arthurs Gesicht sehen). Es hörte sich an, als würde es Arthur weh tun, diese Worte auszusprechen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Merlin ehrlich überrascht. Diese Idee war wirklich absurd und er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Arthur auf so etwas sonderbares überhaupt kommen konnte.

Arthur drehte sich um. Merlins Hand glitt von seiner Schulter.

„Du liebst ihn nicht?", fragte er und sah dabei so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass Merlins Herz heftig gegen seine Brust zu klopfen begann. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Arthur deswegen so aufgewühlt war? Weil er gedacht hatte, Merlin wäre in Lancelot verliebt?

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn", antwortete Merlin und verwendete dabei den Tonfall, denn er immer dann benutze, wenn er dachte, dass Arthur sich mal wieder wie ein vollkommener Idiot verhielt.

„Oh", sagte Arthur leise und wandte den Blick wieder von Merlin ab. Merlin war schockiert, von dem offensichtlichen Schmerz, den er in Arthurs Augen sehen konnte.

„Doch nicht so, du Idiot", sagte Merlin sanft, „er ist mein bester Freund und ich würde alles für ihn tun."

Als Arthur den Kopf hob und ihn wieder anblickte, lächelte Merlin ihn an.

„Ich liebe schon jemand anderes."

Und wirklich, warum hatte er das gesagt? Wollte er Arthur etwa jetzt die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Und das nur, weil er den Verdacht hatte, dass Arthur sich dafür interessierte, ob ihn Lancelots Liebe zu Gwen verletzte oder nicht? Arthurs Verhalten konnte auf so viele andere Arten erklärt werden, aber Merlin sollte nicht so dumm sein und sich falsche Hoffnungen machen.

„Wen?", fragte Arthur und war auf einmal wieder so angespannt.

„Arthur...", sagte Merlin leise und vielleicht auch ein wenig flehend.

„Wer ist es, Merlin?", unterbrach Arthur ihn bestimmt und sein Blick war so stechend, dass Merlin seinen eigenen nicht von Arthur abwenden konnte.

Merlin hatte Angst. Nicht vor Arthur (niemals vor Arthur), sondern davor, was passieren würde, wenn er Arthur die Wahrheit sagte. Davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden (und Arthur würde ihn zurückweisen, schließlich hatte er selbst gesagt, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, mit Merlin zu schlafen, wieso sollte er also jetzt plötzlich seine Meinung geändert haben?).

Seine Eingeweide zogen sich erneut schmerzhaft zusammen. Er schluckte.

„Sag mir, wer es ist, Merlin.", verlangte Arthur erneut und machte jetzt einen Schritt auf Merlin zu, so dass er direkt vor ihm stand. Arthur war nicht sehr viel größer als Merlin. Eigentlich waren sie so ziemlich gleich groß, doch in diesem Augenblick kam es Merlin so vor, als wäre er winzig klein und Arthur riesengroß.

Er konnte die Glocken läuten hören.

„Du", stieß Merlin schließlich leise hervor, „du bist es."

Er schloss die Augen und wartete.

Es war wirklich merkwürdig, wie das Leben manchmal spielte. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie ebenfalls in diesem Zimmer gestanden und Merlin hatte ebenfalls darauf gewartet, von Arthur zurückgewiesen zu werden und von ihm sein Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Mit manchen Situationen konnte man besser umgehen, wenn man mehrmals mit ihnen konfrontiert wurde, doch das war keine davon. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass es noch schlimmer war als beim letzten Mal.

Merlin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, bis er etwas warmes an seiner Wange spürte und die Augen wieder öffnete. Er blickte direkt in Arthurs Augen. Überrascht holte er Luft.

„Arthur?"

Arthur sagte nichts. Er blickte ihn nur voller Zuneigung und Verwunderung an (so, als könnte er nicht glauben, was gerade passierte. Merlin konnte dieses Gefühl sehr gut nachvollziehen). Er fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über Merlins Wange.

„Du liebst mich?", fragte er leise und mit der selben Verwunderung, die auch in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

Merlin nickte und scheinbar war das alles, was Arthur brauchte. Seine Hand wanderte von Merlins Wange, in seinen Nacken und Arthur beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn.

Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, so als wäre Arthur sich trotz allem nicht ganz sicher, ob die Geste auch wirklich willkommen war. Er hatte Merlin noch nie so geküsst. Bisher waren es immer hungrige, leidenschaftliche Küsse gewesen, die keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatten, was genau Arthur wollte.

Merlin zögerte nicht, den Kuss zu erwidern. Es war Arthur, wie könnte er auch nicht?

Er legte eine Hand in Arthurs Nacken und seufzte. Es war das beste Gefühl der Welt. Arthurs Lippen waren etwas rissig, so wie sie es immer waren und Merlin konnte nicht widerstehen, seine eigenen leicht zu öffnen, um mit seiner Zunge darüber zu fahren.

Arthur gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, bevor er den Kuss beendete (jedoch nicht ohne Merlin zuvor noch näher an sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen noch einmal fest gegen Merlins zu pressen).

Er hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und drückte seine Stirn sanft gegen Merlins.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er schließlich leise.

Merlins Hand lag noch immer in Arthurs Nacken und er fuhr abwesend durch dessen Haar.

„Weil ich dachte, du liebst Gwen", antwortete er, ebenso leise, „und weil du gesagt hast, dass du das mit uns nicht mehr kannst."

Arthur öffnete die Augen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das hab ich nie gesagt."

Merlin konnte deutlich die Verwunderung aus Arthurs Stimme heraushören.

„Doch", widersprach Merlin, „als wir beschlossen haben, nicht mehr darüber zu reden, hast du gesagt, dass du das nicht mehr kannst."

Arthur schloss mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

„Ich meinte damit, dass ich nicht mehr länger so tun konnte, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns vorgefallen, nicht, dass ich es bereute oder es beenden wollte."

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte Merlin ernst an.

„Weißt du, wie schwer es für mich war, immer so zu tun, als wäre mir das alles egal und nie darüber zu reden? Es hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht." Arthurs Hand, die in Merlins Nacken lag verkrampfte sich.

„Oh", sagte Merlin leise und konnte in Arthurs Gesicht deutlich sehen, wie sehr ihm die letzten Monate zu schaffen gemacht hatten (und Arthur hatte recht. Merlin war wirklich ein Idiot).

„Ja, oh", erwiderte Arthur nur und seine Hand in Merlins Nacken entspannte sich wieder etwas.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", fragte Merlin.

„Das wollte ich doch. Aber du hast gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war und dass du nicht mehr darüber reden willst."

Die Erinnerung daran schien Arthur immer noch Schmerzen zu bereiten und Merlin fuhr ihm mit einer Hand beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Nein", antwortete Merlin und presste seine Stirn etwas fester gegen Arthurs, „ich meine, warum hast du nicht schon viel früher etwas gesagt? Am nächsten Morgen zum Beispiel?"

„Merlin", sagte Arthur, immer noch mit leiser Stimme, „du warst weg. Jedes Mal als ich aufgewacht bin. Und wenn du schließlich gekommen bist, um mich aufzuwecken, dann hast du nie ein Wort darüber verloren und mich ständig 'Sire' genannt. Ich dachte, du bereust es und willst nicht darüber reden." Er verstummte, doch Merlin wusste, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte.

„Arthur?", sagte er schließlich sanft, da Arthur immer noch mit sich zu kämpfen schien.

„Ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht nur getan hast, weil du dachtest, es sei deine Pflicht. Ich dachte, dass ich mich dir vielleicht aufgedrängt habe und du nicht nein sagen konntest, weil ich der Prinz bin.", sagte er leise und blickte dabei zu Boden. Und plötzlich wurde Merlin einiges klar. Er war ein Idiot. Ein riesengroßer Idiot. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte so vieles, so viel besser verstehen müssen.

Er kniff Arthur in den Nacken (vermutlich etwas stärker, als nötig gewesen wäre) und dieser blickte ihn daraufhin überrascht an.

„Arthur, wann hab ich jemals etwas getan, nur weil du der Prinz bist? Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mit dir geschlafen, wenn ich das nicht auch gewollt hätte?", fragte Merlin leicht entrüstet, „ich bin ein Zauberer!"

„Jetzt weiß ich das auch", murmelte Arthur leicht beleidigt.

Merlin verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Du bist ein Idiot", sagte er und blickte Arthur dabei liebevoll an.

„Von uns beiden bist du mit Sicherheit der größere Idiot", erwiderte Arthur und grinste leicht.

„Du bist ein Prinz, also bist du ein adliger Idiot, was dich unweigerlich zum größeren Idioten macht."

„Merlin."

„Arthur?"

„Halt die Klappe."

Und dann küsste Arthur ihn wieder. Diese Mal drängender und mit mehr Leidenschaft. Merlin hob seine freie Hand und legte sie auf Arthurs Brust, um dessen Kuss besser erwidern zu können.

Arthur gab einen Laut von sich, der eine Mischung zwischen einem Knurren und einem Stöhnen war. Er legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Merlin und zog ihn noch näher an sich.

Als Arthur nun begann sie langsam zu seinem Bett hinüber zu manövrieren, ohne sich dabei von Merlin zu lösen, wurde Merlin an die anderen Male erinnert, als Arthur das getan hatte und die genauso angefangen hatten und doch war dieses Mal alles komplett anders. Arthur liebte ihn (er hatte es nicht gesagt, nein, aber Merlin wusste es. Jetzt wusste er es). Er liebte tatsächlich ihn und nicht Gwen oder irgendjemand anderen.

Merlins Herz hämmerte aufgeregt gegen seine Brust und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in Arthurs Hemd. Als er mit den Beinen gegen das Bett stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlor, zog er Arthur mit sich.

Als Merlin am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in das schlafende Gesicht von Arthur. Er lächelte. Normalerweise war das der Moment, in dem er sich voller Panik an die Nacht davor erinnerte und sich dann beeilte, so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen.

Er hob eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf Arthurs Wange. Arthur hatte den Mund etwas geöffnet und atmete tief ein und aus. Fasziniert beobachtete Merlin seinen Brustkorb, der sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Er dachte daran, dass er von jetzt an jeden Tag so aufwachen konnte, wenn er wollte.

Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde noch größer. Er strich mit seiner Hand langsam über Arthurs Wange. Eine Weile blieb er einfach nur so liegen und beobachtete Arthur wie er schlief. Er wusste, dass das ein wenig unheimlich war, aber momentan war ihm das vollkommen egal. Vermutlich wäre er noch Stunden so liegen geblieben und wäre vollkommen zufrieden gewesen, wenn sich nicht sein Magen zu Wort gemeldet hätte.

Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf Arthurs schlafendes Gesicht, nahm er seine Hand von dessen Wange und setzte sich auf. Er rutschte hinüber zur Bettkante und wollte gerade die Decke zurückschlagen, als Arthur ihn plötzlich am Handgelenk packte.

„Wo willst du hin?", murmelte er mit rauer Morgenstimme und öffnete verschlafen die Augen einen Spalt breit.

„Du bist wach?", fragte Merlin überrascht und hoffte, dass Arthur nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er ihn die letzten zwanzig Minuten beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, wie irgendein gruseliger Perverser.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Arthur erneut und ignorierte Merlins Frage vollkommen.

„Ich wollte Frühstück holen", antwortete Merlin und versuchte noch etwas weiter zum Bettrand hinüber zu rutschen.

Arthur murrte unzufrieden und verstärkte seinen Griff um Merlins Handgelenk.

„Nicht jetzt", murmelte er und zog an Merlins Arm.

„Aber ich hab Hunger", protestierte Merlin, ließ sich jedoch bereitwillig von Arthur zurück an dessen Seite ziehen.

Arthur murrte als Antwort nur nochmal etwas unverständliches und schlang seine Arme und Beine um Merlin, sobald dieser wieder neben ihm lag.

Er drückte sein Gesicht in Merlins Nacken und seufzte zufrieden.

Merlin lachte.

„Na gut", sagte er, „aber wenn ich verhungere, dann sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Arthurs Antwort bestand darin, Merlin in den Nacken zu beißen.

Merlin lachte erneut und konnte spüren, dass Arthurs Lippen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Merlin seufzte. „Ich liebe dich auch, du Idiot."

Arthur drückte ihn daraufhin einen Augenblick lang noch stärker an sich und küsste dann die Stelle, die er eben noch gebissen hatte.

Als Merlin ihm daraufhin mit beiden Händen durch das Haar fuhr, um es noch mehr zu zerzausen als ohnehin schon und Arthur dann wiederum versuchte, seine Zehen in Merlins Kniekehlen zu bohren, konnte er sich wirklich keine besser Art vorstellen, einen Tag zu beginnen.


End file.
